Silence is easy
by tentakula
Summary: Nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords soll sich Severus um Harry kümmern, der immer weiter in ein undurchsichtiges Milieu aus Drogen und Sex gleitet. (Warning: Rape, Drug abuse, Bondage)
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Personen und Schauplätze gehören ganz alleine JKR. Leider.

Anmerkung: In dieser FF werde ich wohl wieder die niedrigsten und tiefsten seelischen Abgründe aufarbeiten, die mein kranker Geist sich ausmalen kann. Die Zeitlinie ist irgendwann in Harrys letztem Jahr angesiedelt. Sollte sich die Fic wirklich so entwickeln, wie ich sie momentan vor meinem geistigen Auge habe, wird das Rating mal wieder sehr angebracht sein. Also hier noch mal, für alle die mit Rape, Drogenmissbrauch und anderem harten Tobak nicht klarkommen, würde ich raten, sich eine andere Geschichte zum Lesen auszusuchen. Für alle anderen: ich hoffe euch gefällt mein Getippsel und natürlich würde ich mich über eine Menge Reviews sehr freuen, also hinterlasst mir doch eure Meinung. ;)

# # # #

_Ich habe getan was ihr verlangtet,  
ich bin gegangen wohin ihr mich schicktet,  
nicht wissend was mich erwartete,  
nicht wissend wie schwer es werden würde,  
und jetzt verlangt ihr von mir Vergebung?_

# # # #

Die Zeit nach dem Fall war für uns alle nicht leicht. Es war natürlich ein Grund zu feiern, dass wir endlich die Fesseln des Bösen lösen konnten, und besonders für mich sollte es eigentlich der schönste Tag in meinem Leben sein, als der Dunkle Lord endlich niedergestreckt wurde. Doch es war nicht so. Bei Merlins Bart es war nicht so.

Die Leere, die sich in mein Leben und der anderen schlich, war unbeschreiblich. Sie war nicht fassbar und niemand sprach offen darüber, doch in den Gesichtern die mich umgaben sah ich die gleiche Verlorenheit, die auch mich quälte. Es war vorbei, endlich hatte die Tyrannei ein Ende gefunden, und doch fürchtete ich mich mehr vor dem Kommenden als vor dem das hinter mir lag.

Das Ziel, das mich bisher aufrecht erhalten hatte, war verschwunden und damit auch der Grund für den ich jeden Tag aufs neue aufgewacht bin. Natürlich, auch heute noch stehe ich Tag für Tag auf, und widme mich meiner Aufgabe, auch wenn sie mehr als jemals zuvor sinnlos erscheint.

Doch in all der Monotonie, die bereits wenige Tage nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords und seiner Gefolgschaft eingetreten war, gab es jemanden, der mehr als alle andere darunter zu leiden schien. Der Junge der lebte war immer noch der strahlende Held, doch auch wenn ich bisher immer der Meinung war, dass er trotz allem seine Rolle genoss, könnte ich es heute nicht mehr beschwören. Etwas in dem zarten Gesicht des Jungen hatte sich verändert, die Jugend war mit einem Schlag daraus gewichen und mit ihr dieses Feuer, dass Potter so eigen war.

Merlin allein weiß, was dem Jungen widerfahren ist, während er in Gefangenschaft geraten war, und doch allein die seltsame Annahme dessen, was geschehen sein könnte, lässt mich eisig schaudern. Er hatte gesiegt, doch zu welchen Preis?

Es war kühle Berechnung von Dumbledore, dass er den Jungen in die Höhle des Löwen geschickt hatte, und doch konnte ich in seinem Gesicht lesen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war. _Das Wohl einzelner ist weniger von Bedeutung als das Wohl vieler!_ War nicht das eine der ersten Lektionen, die ich lernen musste? Selbst der Direktor ließ mich in dieser Hinsicht niemals im Dunklen. Wäre es für den Sieg erforderlich gewesen, hätte er wohl nicht gezögert mich oder irgendjemand anderen in den Tod zu schicken. Und doch hatte es mich überrascht, dass seine Wahl gerade auf Potter fiel.

Doch es ist zu spät um über solche Dinge zu grübeln. Die Schlacht ist geschlagen, der Feind vernichtet. Doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass die Wurzel dieses ganzen Übels noch Früchte tragen wird. Die Welt wie sie einst war, ist verschwunden und nichts wird sie jemals wieder zurückbringen können.

# # # #

Noch nie zuvor hatte Snape sich dermaßen unbehaglich in der Gegenwart des anderen Mannes gefühlt. Es war jenes bedrückende Gefühl, dass ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit quälte, und das ihn kaum noch zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Er wollte nicht wissen worüber der Direktor so dringend mit ihm sprechen wollte, noch wollte er wissen warum gerade er dazu auserkoren worden war.

Die Gerüchte brodelten in letzter Zeit immer stärker, und kaum jemand wurde von dem ganzen Schmutz verschont, so war auch schon ihm selbst einige der seltsamen Annahmen zu Ohren gekommen, die sich rund um Potter und seine Clique rankten. Es hatte sich vieles verändert seit er den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hatte und das dunkle Mal auf Snapes Unterarm für immer verschwunden war. Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Angst hatte er die Veränderung auf seinem Arm beobachtet. Wie das Mal immer schwächer und schwächer wurde, und dann in einem letzten grellen Aufflackern vollkommen verschwand. In diesem Augenblick hatte er weder die erhoffte Erleichterung noch das Gefühl des Sieges in sich verspürt. Vieles war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, vieles von dem er schon lange gedacht hatte, dass es vergessen war, doch nichts hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich gehabt. Es waren Bilder von längst vergessenen Taten, Emotionen, die er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte, Erinnerungen die längst in Vergessenheit geraten hätten sollen. Ein Durcheinander das ihn heute noch die Auswirkungen spüren ließ.

Er sah mit starrer Miene auf und ließ seinen Blick über das freundliche Gesicht des Direktors schweifen. Warum kam ihm auf einmal dieses Gesicht so falsch und verlogen vor, warum konnte er nicht mehr diese Achtung dafür empfinden wie vor dem finalen Kampf? Diese Augen, die ihn in jeder Situation gütig angeblickt hatte, hatten all jenes verloren. Zurückgeblieben war lediglich das alte Gesicht eines Mannes, der ihn kaltem Kalkül Menschen geopfert hatte, und bis heute nicht den geringsten Beweis von Trauer gezeigt hatte.

‚Severus, ich möchte, dass du dich um Potter kümmerst...' Der graue Bart wallte in sanften Wellen über den Oberkörper des Direktors wenn er sprach und mit jedem neuen Wort schien es Snape mehr als wäre er in einem Alptraum gefangen. Was war geschehen, dass er diesen Mann nicht weiter als Mentor ansehen konnte, nicht weiter als den Vater, den er gerne gehabt hätte. Nichts von den vergangenen Emotionen war noch in ihm vorhanden. Nur diese schreckliche Abneigung, die er nicht einmal eindeutig bestimmen konnte.

Lange blickte er den alten Zauberer an, versuchte darin Emotionen zu lesen, die er ertragen konnte, doch nichts davon war für ihn zu erkennen. ‚Warum gerade ich?' Diese Frage war nicht einmal notwendig gestellt zu werden, und doch tat er es. Es erschien ihm in dieser Situation einfach richtig zu sein sie zu stellen. Oder vielleicht wollte er einfach das Schweigen brechen, das sich unaufhörlich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

‚Weil ich glaube, dass du der einzige sein könntest, der wirklich zu Harry durch dringen kann. Vielleicht hast du die Gerüchte bereits gehört, die ihm einen schlechten Umgang mit ein paar sehr seltsamen Gestalten unterstellen. Ich möchte einfach, dass du mit ihm redest und herausfindest was mit ihm los ist. Er hat sich etwas verändert, und ich möchte einfach nur sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm ist:'

Snape war versucht seinen eigenen Gedanken zu dieser Erklärung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Wie gerne würde er Dumbledore fragen, für wen er den Retter spielen sollte? Für Potter oder doch eher für ihn? Wollte er ihn dazu benutzen, dass er sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen konnte? Wollte er einfach nur sicher gehen, dass nicht er daran schuld war, wenn Potter sich an dem gleichen seelischen Abgrund befand, wie er selbst schon seit vielen Jahren? So sehr er sich auch wünschte diese Fragen auszuspeien, wie sehr sie auch auf seinen Lippen brannten, er tat es nicht. Er schwieg und erwiderte emotionslos den Blick des alten Mannes.

Langsam erhob er sich. Die Müdigkeit, die seinen Geist umfasste, hatte sich auch auf seine Gliedmaßen ausgedehnt, und es fiel ihm nur sehr schwer sich noch weiter auf den Beinen zu halten. Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich noch die Energie hatte, sich um jemand anderen zu kümmern. Hatte er sie jemals besessen? Doch irgendeine Gewissheit sagte ihm, dass er es wenigstens versuchen sollte. Nicht um seiner Willen, nicht um Dumbledores Gewissen zu beruhigen, doch vielleicht hatte der Junge, der einst lebte noch eine Chance, dem zu entgehen, was ihm bevorstand. Und sollte nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was Snape vermutete sich als Wahrheit herausstellen, würde der Junge ohne fremde Hilfe nur noch weiter in den Sumpf gezogen, in den er sich freiwillig zurückgezogen hatte.

Er wandte sich von dem alten Mann ab ohne ein weiteres Wort zu erwidern. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was er dem Direktor noch sagen konnte, die Dinge die er hören wollte, würde er niemals über die Lippen bringen, und die Dinge vor denen er sich fürchtete, würde auch der Zaubertränkemeister niemals entkräften können.

Leise schloss sich die hölzerne Türe, welche den Eingang zum Büro des Direktors kennzeichnete. Die dunklen Gänge von Hogwart umfingen ihn schon fast liebevoll. Die Dunkelheit breitete ihre Fänge um den Zaubertränkemeister aus und umschlang ihn, hüllte ihn fast vollständig ein. Hier war er nur ein weiterer Schatten unter vielen, hier waren die Gefahren, die ihn peinigten, gefangen genommen. In der Schwärze der Nacht fühlte er sich geborgen, als gehöre er zu ihr und sie zu ihm. Seine Absätze hinterließen ein einsames Echo in den gewundenen Gängen, zeugten von seiner Anwesenheit und auch gleichzeitig von seinem Verschwinden.

Nur ein einziger Gedanke bahnte sich durch seinen Geist. Wie sollte er einen Verdammten retten können, wenn er selbst es schon lange war?

TBC...


	2. Erste Konfrontation

Ok, hier gleich mal kapitel zwei Smile vielen lieben dank für die ganzen riwus knuddelt saby, kasseopeia, sjerda, soulsister und kitsune und damit mogli nicht denkt, ich hätte sie vergessen ;) auch an dich einen dicken knuddler, ich bin wortwörtlich auf und ab gesprungen bei deiner riwu ;)

Und an alle schwarzleser, eine riwu tut nicht weh ;)

Ich wünsch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

_Ich wollte, ich hätte nicht gesehen,  
was ich gesehen habe.  
Ich wollte, ich könnte vergessen,  
was ich mit eigenen Ohren hörte.  
Ich wollte, ich könnte euch sagen,  
was ich erlebt habe.  
Doch am sehnlichsten wünsche ich mir ein Leben,  
das nicht das meine ist._

Viele Tage vergingen und bevor ich es wirklich wahrnahm begannen auch die Wochen zu verstreichen ohne dass ich mich der Konfrontation mit Potter stellte. Es würde mit Sicherheit nicht leicht werden sich dem zu stellen, dass auf ihn und auch auf mich zukam. Und so schwer es auch mir selbst fiel, mir dieses Geständnis zu offenbaren, ich hatte Angst davor.

Die Energie jeden Tag aufzustehen und meinem stupiden Beruf nachzugehen, zehrte an meinem Körper und ohne es zu merken wurde mein Gewand lockerer und ich dünner. Es war keine Absicht, es geschah einfach. Wie so vieles einfach passierte.

Doch nicht nur mein Äußeres veränderte sich auf radikale Weise. Ohne das es mir selbst bewusst war, beobachtete ich Potter jeden Tag eingehender. Die Veränderungen in seinem Auftreten, in seinem Gebaren war schleichend, und nichts desto trotz immer vorhanden.

Seine ohnehin schmalen Züge verstärkten sich auf erschreckende Weise, seine Haut wurde blasser, nahm schon fast eine besorgniserregende Fahlheit an. Seine zerzausten Haare hatten ihr einstiges wildes Stadium schon lange überschritten und waren zu einem Bollwerk aus Filz und Unordentlichkeit geworden.

Wie oft hatte ich die mich umgebenden Schüler und Lehrer beobachtet, habe ihre Gesichter betrachtete, wie sie lächelten. Ein Lächeln, das geprägt war von Falschheit und Verlorenheit. Mir könnt ihr nichts vormachen, ich habe gesehen was geschehen ist, ich habe erlebt wozu Menschen fähig waren. Und ich sehe in euch wie der Sieg, den ihr errungen habt zu eurem Untergang geworden ist. Die Unschuld, die einst diesen Ort prägte, ist verschwunden. Etwas anderes ist an ihrer statt getreten, etwas gegen das auch nicht die stärksten Zauber etwas auszurichten im Stande sind. Resignation.

Auch über Potters Gesicht vollzog sich von Zeit zu Zeit dieses Lächeln, das mir kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Und dennoch ist es gänzlich anders als das jener anderen Schafe, die dem Großen Ganzen gefolgt waren. Es verbirgt sich selbst nicht hinter dieser Scharade aus Fröhlichkeit. Wenn ich seine schmalen Lippen sehe, wie sie sich nach oben ziehen, versuchen etwas von der damaligen Fröhlichkeit wieder einzufangen und dennoch kläglich scheitern, dann wird mir klar, dass auch er spüren kann, was mein Herz zerfrisst.

Erst wenn es blutet, wird einem bewusst, dass selbst ein verdorrtes Herz immer noch Leben in sich birgt.

* * *

Rastlos wanderte der schwarzhaarige Professor durch die Gänge, die am nächsten einem Zuhause gleichkamen. Und doch wagte er es niemals diese Stätte, in der er arbeitete, in der er lebt, als solche zu bezeichnen. Fast sein gesamtes Leben hatte er hier in diesen Gemäuern verbracht, hatte hier ein wenig von der Geborgenheit gefunden, die andere für selbstverständlich hielten, und hatte sie auch wieder verloren.

Auch jetzt wäre ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen von hier wegzugehen. Wohin auch? Es gab nichts wohin es seinen ruhelosen Geist zog, keine Familie nach der er sich sehnen konnte.

Seine nächtlichen Wanderschaften waren in den vergangenen Monaten immer ausgedehnter geworden, und heute verbrachte er kaum noch Zeit in seinen Privatgemächern. Sein Geist, immer schon ruhelos, hatte neue Dimensionen erreicht ihn zu quälen. So sehr er es auch Anfangs versucht hatte, Schlaf war zu einer Rarität in seinem Alltag geworden. Oft vergingen zwei oder drei Tage, bevor er erschöpft und traumlos über seinem Schreibtisch zusammenbrach und so wenigstens einige wenige Stunden seinen Geist ruhen lassen konnte. Nicht, dass er nicht schlafen wollte, das mit Sicherheit nicht, er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Irgendetwas weigerte sich stetig gegen den Versuch sich an einen normalen Schlafrhythmus zu gewöhnen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgeben sich dagegen zu wehren und sich sinnlos stundenlang in seinem Bett von einer Seite zur anderen zu wälzen. Er hatte es einfach hingenommen und hatte sich den Umständen angepasst.

Wenn er nächtens durch die dunklen verschlungenen Gänge der Schule wanderte, verschaffte ihn diese Tätigkeit eine seltsame Beruhigung. Er war nicht wie früher auf der Suche nach verbotenen Aktivitäten der Schüler, sinnte nicht darauf einige von ihnen in den Korridoren zu erwischen um seinen Ärger an ihnen abzureagieren. Die Stille, die sich in dem weitläufigen Netz aus Gängen und Wegen ergab, ließ ihn einfach vergessen, dass ihn nichts mehr zu halten schien, gab ihm wenigstens zu einem geringen Teil die Geborgenheit, die er so verzweifelt suchte.

Während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und dabei seinen Blick starr auf den vor ihm liegenden Gang richtete, nahm er kaum die niedergesunkene Gestalt in einer der dunklen Nischen wahr, die direkt vor ihm lag. Der Zaubertränkemeister wäre wohl an der anderen Person vorbeigelaufen, hätte ihn nicht ein kaum wahrnehmbares Stöhnen aus seiner Lethargie gerissen. Mit eisiger Miene versuchte er zu erkennen woher dieses Geräusch gekommen war, und als sich sein Blick auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt richtete, umfasste ein kaltes Band seinen Geist und ließ ihn frösteln.

Auch wenn er das Gesicht des Jungen in der Dunkelheit nicht eindeutig bestimmen konnte, so wusste er dennoch, dass es sich nur um Potter handeln konnte. Vielleicht war es die Art wie der Junge atmete, oder wie er dort auf dem kalten Boden saß, dass ihm diese Gewissheit verschaffte, vielleicht war es einfach auch nur seine Intuition, die ihm manchmal einfach gewisse Dinge wissen ließ.

In einem Anflug alter Gewohnheit stützte er seine Hände an seine Hüften und wollte dadurch noch bedrohlicher aussehen als seine Gestalt es ohnehin schon war. ‚Potter... Was machen Sie...' doch dieser Satz sollte niemals beendet werden. Der süßliche Gestank von Whiskey und altem Zigarettenrauch stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn stocken. Ungläubig betrachtete er das Bündel Mensch vor sich, dass sich nun nur noch weiter in die Dunkelheit flüchtete.

Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und umschloss mit festem Griff den vermuteten Oberarm des Jungen um ihn daran hochzuziehen. Als die dunklen Schatten von dem Gesicht des Jungen glitten, stockte Snape zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit der Atem. Die Augen des einstigen Helden waren verklärt und gerötete. Der Blick eisig und dennoch seltsam entrückt. In dem matten Schein weit entfernter Kerzen wirkte das Gesicht des Jungen wie die Maske des Todes. Dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sich über den hohen Wangenknochen ab, und seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst, sodass sämtliches Blut aus ihnen gepresst worden war. Nur die dunkle Narbe auf seiner Stirn hob sich fast schon obszön von seiner bleichen Haut ab. Und wäre dieses eindeutige Mal nicht gewesen, hätte der Zaubertränkemeister zweifeln können, dass es sich bei diesem menschlichen Wrack wirklich um den Retter der gesamten Zauberwelt handelte.

Der Gestank nach billigem Fusel wurde stärker und fast war der Zaubertränkemeister versucht zu würgen. Doch er unterdrückte dieses Verlangen und versuchte seine Züge genauso starr zu halten wie sein Gegenüber. ‚Sie sind betrunken, Potter!' hörte er sich schwach feststellen.

Ein grausam anmutendes Lächeln zog sich über dieses entstellte Gesicht. Bewirkte nur noch mehr, dass es wie die grässliche Maske eines Dämons aussah. ‚Und?' erwiderte der Junge mit unverhohlenem Amüsement. Und der Gestank nach Alkohol verstärkte sich nur noch mehr.

Snape erwiderte den trotzig, herausfordernden Blick seines Schülers. ‚Das könnte Ihren Rauswurf bedeuten, Mister Potter! Wenn ich Professor Dumbledore...'

‚Der alte Narr wird mich nicht hinauswerfen...' unterbrach ihn Potter in übermäßig lautem Ton. Er versuchte seinen Arm von dem eisernen Griff des Professors zu lösen, doch Snape hatte nicht die Absicht den Jungen einfach loszulassen. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen gab er schließlich auf und blickte den Zaubertränkemeister hasserfüllt an. ‚...Er schuldet mir einfach zu viel!' ergänzte der Junge seinen Satz mit leiser Stimme.

Die Kälte, die als kaum fassbarer Unterton in der Stimme des Jungen mithallte, war erschreckend. Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt vorhanden war, sondern vielmehr, dass sie aus dem Mund eines Jungen kam, eines Jungen, der noch nicht einmal wissen sollte, dass es diese Gefühlsleere überhaupt gab.

Snape haderte mit sich, wog die verschiedenen Optionen, die für ihn bestanden ab, nur um zu merken, dass er kaum eine Wahl hatte. Er konnte den Jungen nicht dem Direktor übergeben, schließlich machte der Junge gerade ihn dafür verantwortlich, was geschehen war, und auch in dem Zaubertränkemeister selbst weigerte sich etwas Potter Dumbledore zu übergeben.

Stattdessen zog er den Jungen mit sich und ging nicht auf das wilde Gefluche und die Beschimpfungen ein, die Potter ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Kopf warf. Erst als er an dem Eingang zu seinen privaten Gemächern angekommen war, wandte er sich Potter zu und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. ‚Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Potter. Das ist wahrscheinlich deine einzige Chance, die ich dir gewähren werde. Entweder du kommst mit mir und ich gebe dir etwas zum Ausnüchtern oder ich werfe dich hier und jetzt auch ohne Dumbledores Genehmigung von der Schule!' Mit einem entschlossenen Schnauben unterstrich er seine Aussage und hoffte, dass auch der Junge verstehen würde, dass es sein vollkommener Ernst war.

‚Was interessiert es Sie, was mit mir geschieht? Ist das nicht DIE Gelegenheit mich endlich loszuwerden, Sie degenerierter Giftmischer!' spie ihm Potter wütend entgegen.

Die Wut, die sich in dem Zaubertränkemeister aufstaute, hätte nicht verheerender sein können. Dennoch hielt er sich zurück und beugte sich näher an das Gesicht seines Schülers. ‚Willst du dich besinnungslos trinken, bis die Bilder verschwunden sind? Oder bis du selbst nicht mehr weißt, wer du einst warst? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es dir so einfach machst. Nur lass dir gesagt sein Bürschchen, du kannst dich so besinnungslos trinken wie du willst, wenn du aufwachst, wirst du immer noch du sein. Und all jenes, dass du vergessen willst, wird nur noch stärker auf dich hereinbrechen!' Snape richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah den Jungen abschätzig an.

Er hatte getan was von ihm verlang worden war, er hatte versucht mit Potter zu sprechen, doch wenn der Junge es selbst vermasselte, konnte er dagegen nichts machen. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte sich dieser Meinung anzuschließen, es gelang ihm nicht. Er würde den Jungen nicht gehen lassen, er würde ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen können. Bei Merlins Bart, er fühlte sich in gewisser Weise schuldig an dem, was der Junge durchmachte.

Doch wider Erwarten weigerte sich Potter nicht weiter und ließ mit einem leichten Nicken erkennen, dass er einverstanden war. Auch Snape erwiderte diese Geste mit einem leichten Nicken seines Kopfes, bevor er mit einem knappen Wink seiner rechten Hand die Tür zu seinen Gemächern öffnete und zur Seite trat um seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Als Potter langsam an ihm vorbei schritt, wusste Snape, dass dieses Gespräch weit über seine verbliebenen Ressourcen gehen würde, und in gewisser Weise fürchte er sich davor sich dieser Begegnung zu stellen. Doch noch mehr fürchtete er sich davor, feststellen zu müssen, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte.

TBC...


	3. Du glaubst nur zu wissen

Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel :) ich freu mich riesig, dass euch die story so gut gefällt Smile dank an saby, severina, mina, kissymouse und lorelei.

Hab mich dieses Mal extra beeilt um updaten zu können ;) ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen und freue mich schon jetzt auf eure kommentare.

saby nein killer in me werde ich nicht abbrechen, hab sogar mal wieder geupdatet Smile aber ich weiß nicht warum, die story geht mir nicht so leicht von der hand, wie diese hier, als ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt, wenn es wieder länger dauern sollte bis zum nächsten update :(

* * *

Ihr habt weggesehen  
Als ich tat, was ihr von mir verlangtet,  
Ihr habt die Ohren verschlossen  
Vor den Schreien der Menschen,  
Die ich in eurem Namen tötete,  
Und jetzt verflucht ihr mich  
Für die Dinge dir ihr nicht tun wolltet.

Ich weiß noch heute wie bedrückend die Stille zwischen uns war, wie sie zwischen uns hin und her wogte, kaum greifbar und doch allgegenwärtig. Ich kann noch heute dieses Ziehen in meinem Magen spüren, das mich warnte, das mir sagte, dass nichts mehr geändert werden konnte, so sehr ich es auch vielleicht wünschen mochte. Ich spüre noch heute die kalten Schauer, die mir über den Rücken liefen, als ich diesen Jungen ansah. Diesen Jungen, der schon lange die Unschuld verloren hatte, die niemals vergehen sollte. Er war viel zu schnell und viel zu brutal zu einem Erwachsenen gemacht worden. Seine Züge immer noch von kindlichen Teint durchzogen, waren dennoch steinern, glichen auf erschreckende Weise denen meines eigenen Gesichts.

Noch heute ist das Gefühl nicht vergessen, als die Welt an die ich mich klammerte in Trümmern lag, immer noch sehne ich mich nach den Werten, die um mich herum in Brüche gingen. Verloren in einer Welt, die einen erst zu dem machte, was man am meisten verabscheute, und dann noch über einen lachte.

Viele glauben auch heute noch, dass ich meinen Weg selbst gewählt habe, dass ich jemals die Wahl hatte zwischen dem Leben, das ich nun führe, und einem anderen. Doch genauso wie dieser Junge vor mir hatte ich niemals wirklich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ironie ist wohl eine der pervertiertesten Eigenschaften der Zeit. Ein Leben, wie es hätte sein können, dringt immer wieder durch die Fassade, die wir Überleben nennen, und doch ist es uns niemals vergönnt darin Ruhe zu finden.

Ich habe viele Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin, und noch viel mehr Dinge, die ich vergessen möchte. Und heute ist es sehr viel schwerer für mich in den Spiegel zu sehen und mein für mich entstelltes Gesicht zu betrachten, als blind den Befehlen anderer zu folgen.

Mein Blick glitt etliche Male über die feinen Züge meines Schülers und doch wurde mir erst bewusst, wie verdammt er war, als sich seine stechendgrünen Augen auf mich richteten.

Auch der sanfte Schleier von Alkohol konnte nicht mehr verbergen, was sich hinter diesen Spiegeln verbarg. Und was ich in diesen Augen erkennen konnte, ließ mich bitter schlucken. Verzweiflung, so wusste ich, war nicht das Schlimmste aller Gefühle. Hass war eine stärkere Antriebskraft als sich so mancher vorstellen konnte. Und war einmal dieser Punkt erreicht, war es einem selbst sogar egal, dass der Hass und die Wut sein eigenes Innerstes verzehrten, solange er nur genährt wurde. Welcher Tod könnte schrecklicher sein, als der ewig währende?

* * *

Das andauernde Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern wurde immer ausgedehnter, keiner von beiden schien Anstalten zu machen es zu brechen. Es war als hätten sie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wandte sich Snape von dem Jungen ab, und ging auf eines seiner vielen Bücherregale zu. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung öffnete er einen versteckten Zwischenraum in der Mitte des Regals und nahm ein unscheinbares silbern glänzendes Flakon aus dem Fach. Nachdem er das Schränkchen wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinem Schüler zu und übergab ihm das Fläschchen ohne ein Wort.

Dieser nahm es genauso schweigend an, und trank es in einem Zug leer. ‚Kann ich jetzt gehen?' fragte der braunhaarige Junge in einem patzigen Ton, für den der Zaubertränkemeister jeden anderen wohl gesteinigt hätte. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sich wohl von Potter mehr gefallen lassen müsste als von anderen. Vielleicht war es eine Art Schuldgefühl, das ihn quälte und weswegen er so nachgiebig war, doch in gewisser Weise wollte er nicht einmal hinterfragen, warum er empfand wie er nun mal fühlte.

Mit ruhiger Stimme und ohne den sarkastischen Unterton, den er sonst immer gebrauchte, wenn er mit Potter sprach, antwortete er ihm: ‚Wohl kaum, oder glauben Sie, ich könnte einfach so wegsehen, wenn sich einer meiner Studenten betrinkt? Selbst Ihnen müsste klar sein, dass ich so ein Verhalten nicht dulden kann!'

Erneut richtet sich der hasserfüllte Blick auf den Professor. ‚Und was haben Sie jetzt vor? Wollen Sie mich doch noch von der Schule werfen?' Potter stand unvermittelt auf und sah den Zaubertränkemeister angriffslustig an. ‚Mir ist egal, was Sie jetzt mit mir machen, tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können. Ist doch alles gleich. Wen interessiert es denn schon? Mich jedenfalls nicht, und sollten Sie glauben, dass ich bei Ihnen nachsitze bis ich alt und grau bin, haben Sie sich getäuscht, da gehe ich doch lieber selbst von der Schule ab. Wer braucht denn diesen ganzen Mist hier überhaupt? Für was ist diese ganze Streberei gut? Ich sage es Ihnen, sehr geehrter Professor Snape. Für NICHTS!'

Snape hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch mit diesem offensichtlichem Wutausbruch war er in gewisser Weise überfordert. Was wollte er wirklich von dem Jungen? Mit ihm reden? Worüber denn? Vielleicht wie schön die Welt doch war? Dass es immer etwas lebenswertes gab oder vielleicht, dass seine offensichtlich emotional unstabile Lage nur vorübergehend war? Wie sollte er dies alles glaubhaft machen können, wenn er selbst daran zweifelte?

Statt sich auf hohle Floskeln einzulassen, brachte er genauso ruhig wie seine vorige Aussage hervor: ‚Haben Sie sich jetzt ausgetobt? Oder soll ich noch weiter diesem sinnlosen Gewäsch zuhören?' Snape wartete einen kurzen Augenblick um den Jungen die Chance zu geben etwas zu erwidern, doch als dieser sich weiter in Schweigen hüllte, fuhr er fort. ‚Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe Sie von der Schule zu werfen, und auch wenn es Ihnen momentan sinnlos erscheinen mag, Sie brauchen den Abschluss an dieser Schule. Ihr Heldenimage wird sie nicht ewig über Wasser halten können..' doch in dem Augenblick in dem der Professor die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie auch schon.

War in den Augen des Jungen zuvor wenigstens ein Funken Leben zu erkennen gewesen, so änderte sich dies schlagartig als Snape von seinem Status in der Zauberwelt sprach. Wie ein Schleier legte sich die Gleichgültigkeit und Emotionslosigkeit über diese grünen Augen, und ließen sie um Jahre älter erscheinen.

Es war eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen den Jungen damit zu konfrontieren, damit hatte er ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass auch er nur das in ihm sah, das alle anderen in ihm sahen, auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. War er wirklich schon so müde, dass er sich solche Fehler erlaubte? Oder war es vielmehr, die Gewissheit, dass er den wunden Punkt des Jungen treffen konnte, dessen Vater er mehr hasste, als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt? So sehr er sich auch wünschte verneinen zu können, dass er niemals zu solch niederen Gefühlen fähig war, so wusste er dennoch, dass es einer Lüge gleich kämen würde. ‚Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht erwähnen dürfen.' brachte er ehrlich hervor und hoffte, dass er damit den Jungen wenigstens etwas Vertrauen in seine Person schenken konnte.

Doch er wusste auch, dass Potter es ihm niemals so einfach machen würde, oder besser gesagt machen konnte. Seit er das erste Mal an diese Schule gekommen war, hatte Snape nichts unversucht gelassen ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und je mehr sich der Gryffindor in das Gebilde von Hogwarts einfügte, je mehr er zu dem strahlenden Helden der Zauberwelt wurde, je stärker wurden die Attacken, die er von seinem Lehrer zu erwarten hatte.

Und nun sollte er gerade zu dem Menschen Vertrauen haben, der ihn immer verabscheut hatte? Fast hätte der Zaubertränkemeister über diese Ironie gelacht, doch der Blick des Gryffindor ließ das Lachen in seinem Hals ersterben.

‚Was genau wollen Sie von mir?' fragte der braunhaarige Junge mit lauerndem Unterton.

Snape dachte lange über diese Worte nach, und nach und nach kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass er selbst nicht wusste, was er damit bezweckte Potter in seine Räume geladen zu haben. Was wollte er wirklich von dem Jungen? Ihn retten? Dieser Gedanke kam ihm mehr als alle andere lächerlich vor. Er war nicht dazu geschaffen irgendjemand zu helfen geschweige denn zu retten.

‚Auch wenn Sie mir nicht glauben werden, ich möchte einfach nur wissen, was mit Ihnen los ist.' antwortete Snape träge. Schon jetzt merkte er, dass ihn diese Unterhaltung sehr viel Kraft kostete, und die Aussicht, dass sie erst begonnen hatte, verstärkte seine Ermattung nur noch. ‚Ich weiß, dass Sie Regeln immer sehr dehnbar ausgelegt haben, dass Sie ihren Kopf durchgesetzt haben, egal zu welchen Preis. Doch die Entwicklung, die Sie nun eingeschlagen haben, erscheint mir als äußerst.. nun sagen wir, bedenkenswert.'

‚Bedenkenswert?' fragte der Gryffindor ungläubig nach. ‚In welcher Form bedenkenswert? Ich habe einmal etwas zu sehr über die Stränge geschlagen, und unglücklicherweise haben Sie mich dabei auch noch erwischt. Nun, mir ist klar, dass das Ganze Konsequenzen haben wird, nur das mir das einfach nur noch egal ist. Es kümmert mich nicht!'

In diesem Augenblick wusste Snape, dass Potter recht hatte. Im Grunde hatte er keinerlei Beweise, dass sein Schüler wirklich Probleme hatte. Nur weil der alte Zauberer, der sich Direktor schimpfte, Bedenken geäußert hatte, und er ihn zum ersten Mal betrunken vorgefunden hatte, war das noch kein triftiger Grund etwas Schlimmes anzunehmen.

Und doch wurde das nagende Gefühl in Snape dadurch nicht besänftigt. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es schon fast zu spät war einzugreifen. Dieser Eindruck ließ sich einfach nicht beiseite schieben, so sehr er sich es auch wünschte. Und noch vielmehr ließ ihn die Gewissheit nicht los, dass er der einzige war, der das Schicksal des Jungen noch ändern konnte. Nur wie sollte er das, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, was mit Potter geschah.

‚Ich kann dich nicht halten. Wenn du der Meinung bist, alles sei in bester Ordnung, und ich wäre nur ein alter Spinner der sich unnötig Sorgen macht, dann bitte... du weißt wo die Türe ist. Ich biete dir etwas an, von dem nicht einmal ich gedacht habe, dass ich dazu fähig wäre. Ich möchte dir zuhören, nicht als dein Professor, nicht als dein Freund oder ähnlich sinnloses. Eher als jemand, der mehr von den Dingen gesehen hat, die jetzt dein Leben zerstören wollen.' Schloss der Zaubertränkemeister resignierend.

Er fürchtete sich davor, dass Potter wirklich aufstehen würde und zur Tür gehen würde, und doch fürchtete er sich mehr davor, dass er blieb. Was würde geschehen, wenn sein Schüler wirklich davon erzählen würde, was ihn belastete? Würde er verstehen können, was ihn von innen zerfraß? Und noch mehr quälte ihn die Frage, ob er selbst verkraften konnte, was ihm Potter zu sagen hatte.

Mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen starrte der Gryffindor seinen Professor an. ‚Wie können Sie es wagen mir gegenüber von Verstehen zu reden? Woher nehmen Sie den Mut her mir zu erklären, dass Sie wüssten, was mit mir dort geschehen ist? Sie wissen nichts. Sie wissen überhaupt nicht was es bedeutet dort allein zu sein und nur auf die Gnade anderer zu hoffen. Also kommen Sie mir niemals wieder mit so einer Farce. Sie wissen nichts!' Potters Stimme war fast zu einem Flüstern verkommen, und die Bedrohlichkeit in dieser Stimme war nicht zu leugnen. Kalte Schauer zogen sich über den Rücken des Zaubertränkemeisters als er die Worte seines Schülers hörte, und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich wirklich, was geschehen war, nachdem Potter in den Wirren der Death Eater verschollen war.

‚Dann erzähl es mir!' forderte Snape ihn auf. ‚Erzähl mir was geschehen ist?' Im selben Augenblick in dem die Worte über seine Lippen kamen, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlichster als dass er sie niemals hätte aussprechen müssen.

TBC...


	4. Das Spiel der Zeit

Ach wie schön ist es, von der Muse geküsst zu werden. Wenn es doch immer so wäre 'Smile' auf jeden fall hab ich mich extra beeilt, damit ich noch ein Kapitel rausschießen kann, bevor mein urlaub zu ende ist 'grrr ' Ich danke den lieben Reviews von **kissymouse, maxine, arew-fan, saby und bde **:) danke für eure lieben Kommis

**Saby**: du hast voll ins schwarze getroffen 'schmunzelt'

**Maxine**: ich bin mir auch noch nicht ganz sicher ob ich wissen will was mit ihm passiert ist ;) aber ich glaube irgendwann müssen wir uns gemeinsam dieser Wahrheit stellen. Hältst du dann meine hand? Ich fürchte mich schon jetzt davor ;)

# # # #

Ich habe gekämpft,  
Weil es von mir erwartet wurde.  
Ich habe gesprochen,  
Weil ihr die Stille nicht vertrugt.  
Ich habe für euch gesehen,  
Weil ihr die Blinden wart.  
Doch gelebt habe ich für mich  
Und doch war das der Preis  
Den ich für euch zahlen musste.

# # # #

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass ich mich niemals auf dieses Spiel eingelassen hätte. Und nichts anderes war es im Grunde, das wussten alle Beteiligten. Ein pervertiertes Spiel um die Ängste und Sorgen der Menschen, ein Spiel in dem es nur einen Sieger geben konnte, die Zeit. Was mir damals als einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung erschien, ist heute für mich der Anfang vom Ende geworden.

Ich habe nicht aufgeben, auch heute nicht, nach allem was geschehen ist. Ich kann es nicht, genauso wenig wie ein Vogel aufhören kann mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, selbst wenn der Todeskampf schon fast zu Ende ist. Auch heute noch versuche ich zu verhindern, was unweigerlich geschehen muss. Ich versuche die Dinge hinzunehmen, auch wenn es mir mit jedem Tag schwerer fällt.

Es gab einst eine Zeit, in der habe ich Potter gehasst. Gehasst für seine Jugend, für seinen Leichtsinn, für seine Unschuld. All jenes, dass in ihm so selbstverständlich innewohnte, ein Teil meiner Selbst, der schon lange verloren gegangen war. Ich beneidete ihn darum, dass er die Schrecken mit einer für mich unnatürlichen Leichtigkeit hinnehmen konnte, und dennoch so ehrlich leiden konnte.

Doch der Preis den er zu zahlen hatte, war hoch und mich erschreckt noch heute, wie er es schaffte ihn zu zollen. Ich haderte mit meinem Schicksal, verfluchte mich für das, was ich geworden war, und doch wurde mir im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr bewusst, dass es schlimmere Schicksale gab als das meine.

Welch Ironie!? Sich im eigenen Schmerz und Leid zu ergehen, wurde zu einer Lebensaufgabe für mich. Und je mehr ich daran denke, wie selbstsüchtig mein Handeln war, desto klarer wird mir, dass ich selbst den Untergang provoziert habe. Ich wollte nicht den Jungen retten, der mich schweigend um Hilfe bat und mich doch gleichzeitig von sich stieß. Im Grunde meines Herzens war meine eigene Rettung der einzige Grund warum ich mich seiner annahm.

# # # #

Der Kampf, der sich glasklar in den Augen des Gryffindor abspielte war überwältigend. Er haderte mich sich, versuchte die Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Und ein ums andere Mal erkannte Snape das Bedürfnis endlich den ganzen Schmutz, der sich in ihm gesammelt hatte, loszuwerden. Es war beängstigend diese Gedankengänge zu verfolgen und dennoch nicht zu wissen um welche Tatsachen sie sich wanden.

Snape fürchtete sich vor der Antwort seines Schülers. Nicht so sehr, dass ihm neue Schrecken offenbart wurden, sondern vielmehr davor, dass dadurch die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet würde. Viele Dinge in seinem Leben waren in Vergessenheit geraten. Und viele dieser Erinnerungen sollten besser verschollen bleiben. Der Zaubertränkemeister fürchtete sich vor den Schrecken, die sein eigener Geist vor ihm verborgen hielt. Er fürchtete sich vor der Konfrontation mit sich selbst, wenn der Junge erst einmal zu sprechen begann.

Die eisigen Augen des Gryffindor richteten sich erneut auf ihn und ließen ihn unwillkürlich frösteln. Wie schaffte es dieser Junge nur immer wieder diese Kälte in sich aufzubauen? Snape selbst hatte Jahre gebraucht um sein Wesen derart erkalten zu lassen, und auch wenn es für ihn bereits Routine geworden war, so schien der Gryffindor ihn bei weitem zu überflügeln.

Auch ohne ein Wort hervorbringen zu müssen, wusste er wie die Entscheidung des Jungen ausgefallen war. Es war so einfach in diesen Augen zu lesen und gleichzeitig erschien nichts auf der Welt schwieriger zu sein.

‚Da war nichts...' antwortete Potter kühl. ‚Nichts ist mit mir geschehen!'

Erleichterung und Furcht, in einem seltsamen Zusammenspiel vereint, durchfluteten den Professor. Snape konnte die Entscheidung des Jungen nachempfinden, nichts war logischer als dieser Schluss. Schließlich war er immer noch der Professor, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Und wäre er selbst nicht so müde geworden, würde er dieses Ziel wohl auch in Zukunft weiter verfolgen.

Warum bei Merlins Bart sollte er gerade ihm vertrauen und ihm erzählen, was damals wirklich mit ihm geschehen war? Es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage, dass wusste selbst der Zaubertränkemeister. Und doch hatte er in gewisser Weise gehofft, dass der Gryffindor dies anderes sehen würde.

Den einzigen Verbündeten, den er nun hatte, war die Zeit. Vielleicht gelang es ihm mit ihrer Hilfe doch noch das Vertrauen des Jungen zu gewinnen. Ein Teil in ihm wollte diese Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, auch wenn es momentan keinen Sinn hatte, den Jungen weiter zu traktieren.

Snape hielt dem Blick seines Studenten stand und gab ihm genügend Zeit sich eines Besseren zu besinnen, doch anscheinend stand der Entschluss des Gryffindor fest. ‚Kann ich jetzt gehen?'

Auch wenn dem Zaubertränkemeister der Ausgang des Gespräches keinesfalls gefiel, so erkannt er aber auch, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte, den Jungen weiter zu drängeln. Wenn er eines im Laufe seines Lebens herausgefunden hatte, dann das Zwingen niemals den gewünschten Effekt haben würde. Wenn sein Schüler ihm etwas zu sagen hatte, dann musste er von sich aus zu ihm kommen. So wenig es ihm auch gefiel, er war dazu verdammt zu warten.

Snape war müde, mehr als er sich jemals zugestanden hätte. Dieses kurze Geplänkel mit dem Jungen hatte ihn mehr an Kraft gekostet als er jemals zu fürchten wagte. In gewisser Weise war der Zaubertränkemeister froh darüber, dass dieses Gespräch derart geendet hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich die ganze Tragweite der Konfrontation durchgestanden hätte.

Mit einem müden Wink zur Türe deutete er dem Jungen vor sich, dass er das Gespräch ebenfalls als beendet ansah. Ohne noch ein Wort an den Zaubertränkemeister zu richten, wandte Potter sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Räume des Professors. Nichts schien ihm mehr Unbehagen zu bereiten als in diesen Gemächern zu verweilen, und so seltsam es klang für Snape schien das Gleiche zu gelten.

Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert in diesen Räumen, und auch wenn er es nicht in Wort fassen konnte, so war die bedrohliche Präsenz allgegenwärtig. Schien ihn erdrückend von allen Seiten zu umhüllen. Eisige unsichtbare Finger schienen nach ihm zu greifen, wollten ihn tiefer in ihr furchtbares Geheimnis einweihen. Stimmen aus längst vergangenen Tagen erhallten aus allen Ecken, riefen nach dem Zaubertränkemeister, schienen ihn zu einem der ihren zu machen wollen. ‚Geht weg!' schrie Snape den unsichtbaren Feinden entgegen. ‚Schert euch zum Teufel! Noch bekommt ihr mich nicht!' Mit wild rudernden Armen versuchte er die Geister zu vertreiben, die ihn quälten. Und tatsächlich schien es ihm als würden sich die Schatten rund um ihn herum zurückziehen. Sie würden nicht verschwinden, das taten sie niemals, aber sie würden wieder in die Dunkelheit zurückkehren und dort so lange lauern bis der Zaubertränkemeister nicht aufmerksam genug war, und dann würden sie sich holen, was ihnen seit langem versprochen war.

# # # #

Die Zeit verstrich gnädig. Aus einem Tag wurde eine Woche und aus einer Woche wurde eiligst ein Monat. Nichts geschah, außer dass die rücksichtsvolle Monotonie weitergeführt wurde. Das Ende des Schuljahres kam in erreichbare Nähe und besonders die höheren Klassen wurden von einer ansteckenden Nervosität erfasst. Alles drehte sich nur noch um die Abschlussprüfungen, doch noch mehr machten sich die Studenten darüber Sorgen, was sie wohl auf dem Abschlussball tragen würden und wer ihre Begleitung sein würde.

Das kindliche Treiben trieb Snape mehr als alles andere zur Weißglut und auch wenn er es nicht einmal beabsichtigte, seine Laune sank mit jedem neuen Tag. Doch er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, dem diese Nichtigkeiten zu wider waren. Potter zog sich mehr und mehr von seinen gleichaltrigen Freunden zurück. Nahm kaum noch an ihren Gesprächen teil und auch sonst zog er es anscheinend vor für sich alleine zu bleiben.

Obwohl Snape diese Haltung durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, so bereitete sie ihm doch einiges an Kopfzerbrechen. Das Verhalten des Jungen hatte sich einfach zu radikal verändert, ebenso sein Äußeres. Hätte man noch vor wenigen Wochen meinen können, dass der Junge dünn sei, so müsste man heute schon eher von mager sprechen. Sein Gesicht hatte mehr und mehr die Farbe eines Toten angenommen, und seine Haare waren schon lange nicht mehr in den Genuss eines Kammes oder eines Shampoons gekommen.

Er wurde mehr und mehr von den anderen ignoriert, und diese Begebenheit schien ihm mehr als recht zu sein. Er provozierte sie sogar noch. Schon des Öfteren hatte der Zaubertränkemeister gehört, wie er einen Schüler vertrieb, der sich in seiner Stunde neben Potter setzen wollte.

Der Zaubertränkemeister kannte dieses Verhalten nur allzu gut von sich selbst, und doch unterschied sich sein Verhalten vollkommen von dem des Gryffindors. Er wusste, dass die Zeit drängte, und dass er mit Potter sprechen sollte, dass er endlich herausfinden sollte, was mit dem Jungen geschah. Doch seine eigene Feigheit stand ihm im Weg. Noch immer quälte ihn die Angst vor dem, was er finden würde. Und so geschah es, dass die Zeit weiter verstrich und Potter immer weiter in eine Welt hinabsank, in die nur er selbst Einblick hatte.

# # # #

Snape wandte die unscheinbare Notiz zwischen seinen feingliedrigen Fingern hin und her. Immer wieder und wieder las er die Worte, doch ihr Sinn wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Was sollte das Ganze eigentlich? Wer hatte ihm diese Notiz geschrieben? Und vor allem warum? Immer wieder und wieder versuchte er die Handschrift einer Person aus seinem Umkreis zuzuordnen, doch vergebens.

Noch einmal las er die eng zusammengefassten Buchstaben. Handelte es sich hierbei um einen derben Scherz? Was sollte er dort machen? Warum bei Merlins Bart sollte er überhaupt dorthin gehen? Doch eines wusste Snape schon jetzt, er würde gehen. Er würde um die angegebene Zeit an den angegebenen Ort sein. Ohne einen triftigen Grund zu haben wusste er einfach, dass es wichtig war. Es war seine Intuition die ihm riet, die Nachricht ernst zu nehmen, und auch wenn er ein Mann der Wissenschaften war, so hatte er niemals vergessen seinem Gefühl zu vertrauen.

Vorsichtig legte er das hellbraune Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch und strich es glatt. Mit ernster Miene verschränkte er seine Finger und ließ sie auf seinem Schoß zur Ruhe kommen. Erneut glitt sein Blick über die kurzen Zeilen.

_‚The Hole', 13. Spencer Av., London, gegen 10 Uhr abends  
Nur dort können ihre Fragen beantwortet werden._

Eine dumpfe Vorahnung breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Was würde er dort finden? Welche Fragen würden sich für ihn beantworten? Wollte er überhaupt, dass er die Antworten fand? Doch je mehr Unsicherheit sich in sein Denken mischte, desto sicherer wurde er, dass er der Notiz folgen würde. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

# # # #

Die Sonne begann bereits hinter dem Horizont zu verblassen als sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Vorhof des Schlosses löste und unbeirrbar auf den Verbotenen Wald zuging. Das Gesicht tief in der schützenden Kapuze versteckt, ging die vermummte Gestalt in den Wald und blickte kein einziges Mal zurück. Die Geschöpfe, die in den dunklen Schatten des Waldes hausten, fürchteten die Gestalt, und viele erkannten in ihr einen der ihren. Sie hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit an diesen Mann gewöhnt, auch wenn es schon lange her war, dass er sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit in den Wald geschlichen hatte. Fast erinnerte es an die alten Zeiten, in der sich die Welt noch nicht weitergedreht hatte, in der Freund und Feind klar definiert gewesen waren. Doch heute war alles andere. Niemand kam mehr in den Wald um den Schutzwall des Schlosses zu umgehen. Vielleicht war deshalb die Anwesenheit dieser Gestalt so eine Besonderheit. Weil dadurch die Zeiten, die vergangen schienen, kurzzeitig wieder lebendig waren.

Nachdem er genügend Distanz zwischen sich und den immer noch bestehenden Schutzwall gebracht hatte, ließ der Zaubertränkemeister mit einer fließenden Handbewegung die Kapuze nach hinten gleiten. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick vorsorglich über die Schwärze rund um ihn gleiten, es war mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Angst vor Verfolgern. Nachdem er sicher war, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, disappierte er.

TBC...


	5. Ein Teil der Wahrheit

Also gut, ich habe es doch noch vor Winter geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben (ein ziemlich langes 'seufzt', Sorry aber sonst kommen wieder beschwerden, dass ich an der unmöglichsten Stelle aufgehört habe 'schmunzel' nicht das ich es hier nicht getan hätte 'ggg')

Diese Kapitel beantwortet sehr viele der Fragen, was momentan mit Harry los ist. Vielleicht ein paar zu viel, aber das musste einfach sein 'smile' irgendwie ist es sogar mir schwer gefallen, den kleinen so tief sinken zu lassen, aber auf der anderen Seite, wen würde es wundern.

Herzlichen Dank an saby, kissy, lorelei, sam, maxine und thaia 'knuddelt alle mal kräftig durch' Und dieses Mal wollte ich kurz auf die lieben Reviews eingehen 'Smile' also:

**Saby**: Nein, die Nachricht ist nicht von Harry 'g' die ist von wem ganz ganz ganz ganz anderen ;) kommt aber erst sehr spät raus, von wem sie ist g aber erinnere mich noch mal dran, sonst vergesse ich es zum schluss noch ;)

**Kissymouse**: also menno. Hast du viele fragen. Aber ein paar beantworte ich dann irgendwann mal ;)

**Sam**: der doofe fehler passiert mir dauernd 'grummelt' ich weiß auch nicht warum aber Harry ist für mich immer ein Abbild von Sirius, weswegen ich ihn immer wieder falsch skizziere 'Seufzt' kannst du mir noch einmal vergeben? 'lieb guckt' ich gelobe besserung!

**Maxine**: wir sind ja wieder überhaupt nicht fordernd 'schmunzelt' nicht? ;)

**Thaia**: mit harry ist wirklich was ganz gemeines passiert. Und ich find es auch so gemein, dass er das durchmachen muss 'seufzt' irgendwie hat er es nicht verdient findet

**Lorelei**: und das gerade von dir? 'freut sich wie ein honigkuchenpferd'

# # # #

_Ich habe versucht zu leben  
Ich habe versucht zu sein wie ihr  
Ich habe versucht mich anzupassen  
Ich habe versucht etwas anderes zu werden  
Doch je mehr ich versuchte,  
Desto sinnloser erschien es mir._

# # # #

Es gab Zeiten, in denen fürchtete ich mich vor der Zukunft. Ich ängstigte mich vor dem Kommenden und vor dem vor mir Liegenden. Doch jetzt ist diese Angst von mir gewichen. Ich fürchte die Zukunft nicht mehr, da ich nun weiß, dass ich niemals zu ihr gehören werde.

Die Welt verändert sich immer wieder, der Fortschritt hält auch in unserer Welt an, und gerade deshalb fühle ich mich mehr denn je wie ein Fossil. Ich gehöre einer aussterbenden Rasse an. Und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich darüber unglücklich wäre. Niemand sollte die Dinge durchmachen müssen, die von mir verlangt wurden. Niemand sollte so enden wie Potter und ich.

Es ist schon seltsam. Einst war der Junge, der lebte, für mich der Innbegriff an Verhöhnung, der schmerzende Dorn in einer niemals heilenden Wunde, und heute fühle ich mich ihm näher als jemals zuvor. Ich sehe in ihm den Jungen der ich selbst geworden bin, ich sehe den Mann der ich niemals sein wollte. Uns verbindet sehr vieles und doch trennt uns eine ganze Welt.

In vielen schlaflosen Nächten habe ich daran gedacht, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn ich damals nicht diesen zerstörenden Fehler begangen hätte, wenn ich niemals die Worte gehört hätte, die von Falschheit und Betrug zeugten, und dennoch so verlockend waren, dass ich ihnen nicht widerstehen konnte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht die dunkle Seite in mir entdeckt hätte, wenn ich dem Ruf meiner eigenen Stimme nicht gefolgt wäre? Ich wünsche ich wüsste, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn ich nicht meiner eigenen Schwäche gefolgt wäre.

Doch so sehr ich einem Leben auch nachtrauere, das ich niemals geführt habe, so sehr verfluche ich mich für diese weitere Unfähigkeit.

Es wird eine Zeit kommen in der werden unsere Namen nur noch in Geschichtsbüchern vorkommen. Kinder werden nicht mehr erschauern vor dem Namen, der nicht genannt werden darf, und das Monster das unsere Welt heimsuchte, wird nur noch ein Nachtalp in den Schlafzimmern kleiner Kinder sein. Ich sehne mich nach dieser Zeit, ich wünsche ich könnte noch einmal den Ausdruck wahrer Unschuld erblicken. Doch alles was mir geblieben ist, ist meine eigene Müdigkeit von dem was war, was ist, was kommen wird.

Doch ich bin alt, mir sind nicht mehr so viele Tage verblieben, in denen ich darüber sinnieren kann, wie ein Leben gewesen wäre, dass niemals für mich bestimmt war. Ein Trost in meiner melancholischen Welt. Der Tropfen, der einen Verdurstenden am Leben hält.

# # # #

Wie lange der Zaubertränkemeister nun schon in der dunklen Ecke stand, wusste er selbst nicht mehr. Irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich durch diese schwarzbemalte Eisentür zu gehen. Eine schrille Stimme in ihm warnte ihn, vor dem was er dahinter erfahren würde.

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick über die schäbige Neonschrift, die in übergroßen Lettern ‚the HOLE' ankündigte. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Snape das Lokal gefunden hatte, obwohl er nur wenige Straße davon entfernt appartiert war. In diesem Viertel schien alles gleich heruntergekommen und verschmutzt zu sein. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was er gerade an solch einem Ort herausfinden sollte.

Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch und wollte aus dem umhüllenden Schatten treten als er stockte und sich sein Blick auf die schlaksige Gestalt haftete, die zu Boden blickend um die Ecke trat. Auch ohne sein Gesicht zu erkennen, wusste der Zaubertränkemeister um wen es sich handelte. Allein der Gang und die gebeugte Haltung verrieten ihm, dass es sich nur um Potter handeln konnte. Ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal aufzublicken ging Potter auf die Eisentür zu und ging hinein. Seine ganzen Bewegungen verrieten eindeutig, dass er sich hier auskannte, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal hier war.

In gewisser Weise überraschte es den Professor nicht, dass er gerade hier auf den Jungen stieß und doch erschütterte es ihn. Das nagende Gefühl in ihm wurde immer stärker und er wusste, wenn er dem Jungen folgen würde, würde er mehr herausfinden als ihm lieb war. Doch er wusste auch, dass es nun kein Zurück für ihn mehr gab.

Snape streifte seinen Umhang ab und verstaute ihn einstweilen hinter ein paar Mülltonnen nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Der übelriechende Gestank, der von den Tonnen ausging, ließ ihn angewidert das Gesicht verziehen. Vorsorglich hatte er unter seiner Alltagsrobe auch Muggelkleidung angezogen, jedenfalls hoffte er, dass seine Bekleidung als solche durchgehen konnte. Argwöhnisch strich er über die schwarze Hose und das schwarze Hemd. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er solche Kleidung getragen hatte, doch er wollte nicht mehr auffallen als unbedingt nötig.

Mit festem Schritt ging er auf das Lokal zu und betrat es durch die schwarze Eisentür.

Der Gestank, der ihm bei seinem Eintreten entgegenschlug war abscheulich. Kalter Rauch von billigen Zigaretten, Alkohol und Parfüm verdichtete sich zu einer kompakten Wand aus Rauch. Für einige Augenblicke erkannte der Professor nichts außer einige helle Lichtreize und wirres Stimmengewirr, das nur von einer grässlich, schrillen Musik übertönt wurde. Doch nachdem sich seine Augen an die veränderten Einflüsse gewöhnt hatten und er mehr von dem vor ihm liegenden Raum erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen zunehmend.

Machte das Lokal schon von draußen einen schäbigen Eindruck, so wurde dieser noch bei Weitem von dem Inneren übertroffen. Auf Komfort war überhaupt nicht Wert gelegt worden, einige der Tische schienen nur noch von dem Dreck auf ihnen zusammengehalten zu werden. An den Wänden waren einige separate dunkle Nischen untergebracht, die wohl irgendwann einmal mit rotem Samt ausgelegt worden waren. Doch das Mobiliar allein verursachte diesen Eindruck von Heruntergekommenheit nicht. Es waren vielmehr die Besucher hier. Es waren nur Männer anwesend. Und selbst das schien eine Übertreibung zu sein. Viele der Anwesenden waren kaum älter als sechszehn, halbe Kinder noch.

Ungläubig blickte er auf einen älteren Mann unweit von ihm entfernt, der vor einem der Knaben stand und diesen ausgiebig musterte. Sein schmieriges Aussehen und seine Grobschlächtigkeit standen im krassen Gegensatz zu den kindlichen Zügen des Jungen vor ihm. Der Junge war um gut einen Kopf kleiner als der Mann und hatte kurze blonde Haare, die ihn noch um einiges jünger erscheinen ließen als er wahrscheinlich wirklich war. Er war schlank, und doch zeichneten sich einige Muskeln unter dem hautengen weißen T-Shirt ab, dass ihm nur bis über den Bauchnabel reichte. Er trug eine hautenge blaue Jeans, die mit unzähligen riesigen Löchern übersät war. Das ungleiche Paar schien sehr intensiv über etwas zu diskutieren, doch dann nickte der Mann zufrieden und der Junge ging auf eine Tür zu, auf der sehr undeutlich ‚PRIVAT' handschriftlich geschrieben war. Mit einem breiten, obszön wirkenden Grinsen folgte der ältere Mann dem Jungen.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Snape die Szene als ihn eine Stimme hinter ihm aus seinen Gedanken riss. ‚Bist du auf der Suche nach mir?'

Für einen kurzen Augenblick setzte sein Herz aus und er wusste fast schon, dass es sich nur um Potter handeln konnte. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen würde, würde er in die grünen Augen seines Schülers blicken. Er würde die fragenden Worte in seinen Augen sehen, würde mit seinen eigenen um Verständnis heischen.

Langsam wandte er sich um, gefasst gleich in das Gesicht seines Schülers zu sehen. Doch es war nicht Potter, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Der Junge hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Potter, die Haare genauso wirr, obwohl es hier wohl beabsichtigt war, doch seine Augen hatten einen tiefen Blauton, und seine Züge waren um einiges kindlicher als die des Gryffindor, obwohl sie im gleichen Alter sein müssten.

‚Nein, ich...' brachte Snape verstört hervor.

‚Ach komm schon... Ich bin sicher, dass du nur auf mich gewartet hast! Ich kann dir helfen deine kühnsten Phantasien auszuleben!' antwortete der Junge ihm. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über seine Züge.

Snape wusste nicht, was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte. Was meinte er mit kühnsten Phantasien ausleben? Welche Phantasien? Er fühlte sich mit dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert und zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit schien es ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen. Mit großen fragenden Augen sah er den Jungen vor sich an.

‚Zum ersten Mal hier, nicht?' der amüsierte Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Wie konnte es der Junge wagen sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Leise Wut stieg in dem Zaubertränkemeister auf, und endlich wurde er aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen. ‚Wie heißt du?' Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich, doch es war sehr viel leichter für ihn, wenn diesem Gesicht ein Name zugeordnet war.

‚Nenn mich einfach Jake.' Antwortete der Junge mit gespielt trotziger Haltung.

‚Also Jake ... Was genau willst du von mir?' Noch immer nicht wirklich sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was der Junge gemeint hatte, sprach Snape die Worte aus.

‚Oh Mann ....' erwiderte Jake sichtlich genervt. ‚Okay, also hör zu. Hier läuft es so ab: Du suchst dir einen Jungen aus, und sprichst ihn an. Sag ihm was für Neigungen du hast, und was du dir vorstellst. Und dann verhandelst ihr über den Preis. Für die harten Sachen musst du extra zahlen. Genauso für die Jüngeren hier, aber dazu musst du erst zu Drake.' Mit einem Fingerzeig deutete der Junge auf eine der Nischen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Snape in die Richtung, konnte aber nur sehr wage die Umrisse eines Menschen in der Nische erkennen. ‚Ihm gehört dieses Lokal?' fragte der Zaubertränkemeister unsicher.

Jake stieß ein lautes, unpassendes Lachen aus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Professor. ‚Ihm gehört alles hier, verstanden? Leg dich lieber nicht mit ihm an, und sei ein brav zahlender Kunde! Also was ist? Was willst du? Ich mache so ziemlich alles, nur Fisten und Fesseln ist nicht drin!'

Schockiert blickte der Zaubertränkemeister den Jungen an. Nun endlich verstand er um welche Art Etablissement es sich handelte, und in dem Augenblick, in dem ihn die Erkenntnis traf, hatte er das Gefühl er müsse sich übergeben. Seine ganzer Körper schien zu zittern. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, wohin er geführt worden war. Und noch weniger konnte er fassen, dass Potter sich hier in diesen Kreisen bewegte. Warum? Was? So viele Fragen tauchten in seinen Gedanken auf, so wenige Antworten. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nicht hierher kommen sollte, er hatte es gewusst! Sein Magen revoltierte immer mehr und für einen Augenblick fürchtete Snape, dass seine Knie unter der Last seines Körpers nachgeben würden und er einfach in sich zusammen sacken würde.

Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung erkannte er die bekannte Silhouette seines Schülers, der aus der Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚PRIVAT' trat. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bevor er sich wieder im Stande fühlte zu sprechen. ‚Was ist mit ihm?' Der Zaubertränkemeister fürchtete sich vor der Antwort die er womöglich, ja sogar höchstwahrscheinlich bekommen würde. Dennoch musste er die Frage stellen. Er musste sicher sein, auch wenn er nicht wusste was er machen sollte, wenn sich seine Befürchtungen als berechtigt herausstellten.

‚Wer? ... Ach Harry!' Jakes Stimme hatte sich unmerklich verändert, dennoch war Snape die Feindseligkeit nicht entgangen, die darin mitschwang als der Junge den Namen seines Schülers aussprach. ‚Na ja, von ihm kannst du wirklich alles haben... aber ich würde dir raten, die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Er steckt schon zu tief drin!'

Diese Antwort traf den Zaubertränkemeister härter als er sich jemals vorstellen hätte können. Er fühlte sich als wäre er von eine Horde wilder Drachen angefallen worden. Er war geschockt, er wusste nicht was er denken sollte, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich hilflos, unfähig das gerade gehörte zu fassen, sich mit ihm wirklich auseinander zu setzen.

Noch immer starrte Snape den Gryffindor an, und wünschte sich nichts mehr als einfach vergessen zu können, was er erfahren hatte. Wie hatte es jemals so weit kommen können. Warum war Potter zu diesem Ding geworden? Warum verkaufte er sich und seinen Körper? Erst als diese Frage durch seinen Geist schwebte, erfasste er endgültig die Realität. Potter, der Held, der niemals einer werden wollte, war zu etwas geworden, dass sich für eine Hand voll Geld verkaufte. Nichts war übriggeblieben von dem Ruhm, von den Lobreden, den Orden, nichts hatte diese Glorie von dem Jungen zurückgelassen außer dem Elend, dem der Zaubertränkemeister sich nun gegenüber stehen sah.

In seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft hatte Snape nicht bemerkt, dass sich der Blick des Gryffindor auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Potter sah ihn mit Entsetzen und Schrecken an, rührte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Er schien in seinen eigenen Bewegungen festgefroren zu sein. Seine Augen waren unnatürlich geweitet, und verstärkten den Eindruck von Angst nur noch weiter.

Als Snape begriff, dass der Gryffindor ihn gesehen hatte, stieg auch in ihm Panik auf. Dieses Gefühl war so übermächtig, so bezwingend, dass er sich dem nicht widersetzen konnte. Fast schon fluchtartig stieß er Jake beiseite und stürmte dem Ausgang entgegen. Er konnte nicht noch einen einzigen Augenblick in diesem stickigen Raum bleiben, konnte nicht weiter die grellen Lichtereize ertragen, konnte nicht weiter in das Gesicht des Jungen sehen, den er mitzerstört hatte.

Endlich umspielte ihn die zärtlich kühle Nachtluft, versuchte beharrlich den Gestank des Lokales mit sich zu tragen, obwohl Snape sicher war, dass er den Geruch niemals wieder von sich bekommen würde. Er hatte sich eingebrannt, genauso wie die Worte, die ihn ein ums andere Mal mehr lehrten, dass sie Verdammte waren. ‚Er steckt schon zu tief drin.' hatte der Junge im Lokal gesagt, nicht ahnend, wie recht er damit hatte. Noch nie zuvor schien der Wunsch nach Rettung in dem Zaubertränkemeister so groß gewesen zu sein, und die Aussicht darauf so vernichtend gering.

Resignierend schloss er die Augen und disappierte.

TBC....

PS: Nicht hauen, dass ich gerade hier aufgehört habe 'Smile'


	6. Der lange Weg

Ok, hier nur mal ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel smile sorry, dass es nicht länger geworden ist, aber ich bemühe mich, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, ja? ok, dann wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim Lesen, und ach ja, vielen lieben dank an alle reviewer. ihr seit einfach die BESTEN!!!!!!! ach und was ist schon wieder mit und der formatierung los? 'ist sauer'  
so nu aber schluss 'steht unter zeitdruck'

* * *

Zu weinen und zu lachen,  
Zu hassen und zu lieben,  
Zu sterben und zu leben,  
Ich habe alles auf mich genommen,  
Nur um mich nicht vollkommen zu verlieren.

Noch heute schockiert mich die Begebenheit in ‚the Hole'. Noch heute schaudere ich, welche Eindrücke es bei mir hinterlassen hat. Die Welt, wie sie sich mir dort in diesen Räumlichkeiten offenbarte, war gänzlich anders als jene vertraute, die mich immer noch zu schützen versuchte, auch nachdem ich all meine Unschuld verloren hatte.

Hogwarts war eine Festung für mich, nicht nur im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern auch in einem abstrakteren. So sehr ich auch Ruhe finden wollte, möglich war mir ein artverwandter Zustand dieses Gefühls nur innerhalb dieser Mauern.

Das Schloss und auch seine Bewohner waren mir mehr ein Zuhause geworden, als ich es jemals für möglich halten hätte. Es war jene heile Welt nach der ich immer verzweifelt gesucht hatte, die ich mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verteidigen wollte, und für die ich schlussendlich bezahlt habe, und noch immer bezahle.

Doch durch die Begegnung mit Potter in diesem Lokal verwandelte sich auch dieses Gefüge. Die sicheren Mauern schienen zu bröckeln, und meine heile Welt wurde zunehmend von den dunklen Schatten der Wirklichkeit überlagert. Ich konnte noch nicht ahnen, wie sehr ich mich in etwas verstricken würde, das selbst mir außer Kontrolle geraten konnte. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass ich noch nicht einmal die Anfänge der Unmenschlichkeit gesehen hatte, ich wusste noch nicht, welch Sumpf sich unter der Decke der Rechtschaffenheit verbarg.

Ich habe gelitten, und leide noch heute, doch heute kommt es mir fast einer Erlösung gleich, dass ich immer noch dazu fähig bin.

* * *

Der Weg zurück nach Hogwarts erschien dem Zaubertränkemeister beschwerlicher als jemals zuvor. Jeder Schritt den er machte, ermüdete ihn mehr und mehr und bald hatte er seine verbliebenen Kräfte aufgebraucht, und seine Knie versagten ihren Dienst. Den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, verselbstständigten sich seine Gedanken. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Potter gewesen war, den er dort in dem Lokal gesehen hatte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Er musste sich geirrt haben, anders war es überhaupt nicht möglich. Wie konnte es nur geschehen, dass der einstige Held der Zaubererwelt auf dieses niedrige Niveau sank? Wie konnte es nur möglich sein, dass dieser Junge sich an fremde Männer verkaufte? Geld konnte nicht der Grund sein. Soweit Snape wusste, hatten Potters Eltern ihm genügend hinterlassen. Also warum dann?

Immer wieder und wieder versuchte sich der Zaubertränkemeister einzureden, dass er sich einfach nur getäuscht hatte, dass es niemals Potter gewesen sein konnte, den er dort gesehen hatte. Und dieser andere Junge, dieser Jake, konnte niemals seinen Schüler gemeint haben. Es durfte einfach nicht sein!

Doch so sehr er sich auch wehrte, die Wahrheit hatte sich tief in seinen Geist festgesetzt. ‚...von ihm kannst du alles haben' Diese Worte brannten sich einen Weg durch sein Gedächtnis, hinterließen eine Spur der Verwüstung. Snape wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Bedeutung diese Worte hatten, hinterließen sie auch ohne Bilder bereits den bitteren Geschmack der Zerstörung.

Irgendwie konnte sich der Zaubertränkemeister einfach nicht erheben, er schaffte es nicht, aufzustehen und zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Es war nicht allein die Müdigkeit, die ihn zurückhielt, sondern auch die Gewissheit, in die Gesichter derer zu sehen, die Mitschuld an dem trugen, was mit Potter geschehen war. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, doch niemand hatte danach gefragt, als sie ihn in den Kampf gegen Voldemort schickten. Keiner verlor auch nur einen Gedanken daran, was es für die Psyche eines halbwüchsigen Knaben bedeuten konnte, einen Menschen töten zu müssen. Keiner hatte sich darum gekümmert, wie es Potter ging, nachdem er zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Feste feierten Sie, ihre Lobreden schwangen Sie, Sie überschütteten den Jungen, der keiner mehr war, mit Orden, schüttelten seine Hand um in Zeitungen zu gelangen. Widerwillig dachte der Zaubertränkemeister daran zurück, wie verlogen die Zeit nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords gewesen war. Ehemalige Feinde kehrten zurück und beglückwünschten den Held zu seinem Sieg. Und Potter hatte diese ganze verlogene Herrlichkeit stoisch über sich ergehen lassen.

Doch auch er selbst war schuld an dem Schicksal, in das sich der Gryffindor fügte. Er hätte schon früher auf ihn zugehen sollen, hätte versuchen sollen ihn aus dem ganzen Gerede um eine Prophezeiung herauszuhalten. Er hätte versuchen sollen, den Jungen zu finden, als er spurlos verschwunden war. Als niemand wusste wo er sich befand, noch was mit ihm geschah. Er hätte einschreiten müssen, als von ihm verlangt worden war sich dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen.

Doch er hatte nichts von alle dem getan. Auch er hatte sich in seine zugeordnete Rolle gefügt und hatte blind den Anweisungen anderer vertraut. Er hatte niemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was mit dem Jungen geschehen würde, hatte niemals vermutet, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte. Oder hatte er nur wie alle anderen die Pflichten einem weitaus willigeren Opfer aufgezwungen? War er nicht genauso schuldig wie der alte Direktor und das Ministerium? Doch es war zu spät über Schuld und Sühne zu sinnieren. Vielmehr sollte versucht werden das Unglück abzuwenden.

Die nächste Frage, die sich ihm stellte, was er nun unternehmen sollte. Zu viele offene Möglichkeiten, und jede von ihnen erschien ihm falscher als die Vorherige. Er könnte zu Dumbledore gehen, ihm erzählen was er rausgefunden hatte, und darauf hoffen, dass der alte Narr richtig damit umzugehen verstand. Doch so sehr er sich wünschte, diese Möglichkeit konnte er nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen. Möglicherweise konnte der Direktor Potter sogar helfen, vielleicht würde er es sogar schaffen, dass er aus den Sumpf, in den er anscheinend geraten war, wieder herauskommen würde. Doch würde dies seine Probleme wirklich lösen? Würde dadurch der Grund warum es überhaupt so weit gekommen war an die Oberfläche treten? Er bezweifelte es stark.

Dann waren da noch seine Freunde.. Und allem voran Lupin. Doch auch dies kam im Grunde nicht in Frage, da Potters angebliche Freunde viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Und Lupin. Nun der Werwolf würde ihm vielleicht helfen können, womöglich würde er sogar irgendwann einmal verstehen können, was mit dem Jungen geschehen war. Doch nicht solange der tote Geist von Black noch in seinem Kopf verewigt war. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben wollte, der Tod seines besten Freundes hatte ihn mehr aus der Bahn geworfen als vielen bewusst war. Auch er hatte sich verändert, auch er war mehr und mehr zu einem der Schatten geworden, die Nachts Hogwarts durchstreiften um nach Ruhe zu suchen. Lupin würde Potter ebenfalls nicht helfen können, auch wenn er es noch so sehr versuchte.

Als eine der letzen Möglichkeiten sah der Zaubertränkemeister nur die Aufgabe des Gryffindor. Sollte er doch sein Leben führen wie er es für richtig hielt. Irgendwann würde er von selbst draufkommen, dass der Weg den er eingeschlagen hatte der Falsche war. Doch gegen diese Option weigerte sich etwas tief in dem Inneren des Professors. Es war eine Lüge, und nichts anderes. Der Junge würde von sich aus nicht mehr aus dieser Gesellschaft kommen, er würde immer tiefer sinken, bis er schlussendlich wirklich tot war. Und diese Schuld wollte der Zaubertränkemeister nicht auch noch auf sich laden.

Als wirklich letzte Möglichkeit erschien ihm nur noch, dass er selbst sich um Potter kümmern würde müssen. Das er versuchte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, ihm einen anderen Weg aufzeigte. Und dennoch fürchtete er sich vor den Gewalten, die er lostreten würde. Er fürchtete sich vor den fast schon unausweichlichen Ende, wie auch immer es aussehen mochte.

Auch wenn er sich selbst als durchaus schlechte Wahl empfand, blieb ihm in Ermangelung von Alternativen nichts anderes übrig als selbst zu versuchen, hinter die Fassade zu blicken, die der Junge um sich aufgebaut hatte.

Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade er zu durchbrechen suchte, wozu er selbst bei sich nicht fähig war.

Es kam ihm so vor als wäre er mit einem Schlag um Jahre gealtert. Jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte und in seinem Kopf schien sich ein Schwarm Hornissen eingenistet zu haben. Der ganze Abend war irgendwie zuviel für ihn gewesen. Langsam schleppte er sich in Richtung Schloss.

Normalerweise genoss er es von Dunkelheit umhüllt zu sein, doch dieses Mal verfluchte er diese allumfassende Schwärze, ließ sie ihm doch zuviel Raum für Bilder, die er nur allzu gerne aus seinem Kopf verbannt hätte.

Das Gesicht des Freiers erschien in seinem Geist, wie er zufrieden gegrinst hatte. Und dann der Junge, noch ein halbes Kind, war freiwillig mit ihm gegangen. Allein die Vorstellung dieser alten Hände auf dem Körper des Jungen ließen ihn angewidert schaudern. Ohne es zu wollen, drängten sich weiter Assoziationen auf. Das verschwitzte Gesicht des Alten, der jugendliche Körper unter ihm. Sein Gesicht zu einer abscheulichen Maske aus Lust und Erregung verzogen. Ohne es zu wollen, veränderte sich das Gesicht des Jungen und wurde mehr und mehr zu dem von Potter. Seinen Kopf angewidert auf die Seite gelegt, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, während sein Freier immer wieder und wieder in ihn stieß.

Die Übelkeit, die in dem Zaubertränkemeister aufstieg, ließ ihn einmal trocken würgen, bevor er sich lautstark übergeben musste. Immer wieder und wieder durchfluteten ihn Wellen von Übelkeit, und jedes Mal wenn erneut die Bilder in seinem Geist aufflackerten, hatte er das Gefühl als stülpe sich erneut sein Magen um.

Erschöpft ging er auf einen der Bäume zu und ließ sich an dessen Stamm hinabgleiten. Langsam versuchte Snape sein pochendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Angestrengt lauschte er den verschiedenartigen Geräusche, die immer wieder die Stille durchbrachen. Allmählich verschwanden die wirren Bilder aus seinem Geist und damit einhergehend auch die Übelkeit. Dennoch dauerte es noch geraume Zeit, bis er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sich dazu imstande sah, seinen Weg zurück ins Schloss wieder aufzunehmen.

Die Minuten verstrichen und es kam ihm so vor als würde er sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegen. Als wäre er ewig in diesem undurchdringbaren Dickicht gefangen. Und so seltsam es auch erscheinen mochte, er hoffte es sogar. Dann würden ihm wenigstens die Dinge erspart bleiben, die ihm bevorstanden.

Hatte er sich schon vor der ersten Aussprache mit seinem Schüler gefürchtet, so war diese Angst nun in unvorstellbare Höhen herangewachsen. Wie sollte er sich Potter gegenüber verhalten? Normal? Was war in ihrer Welt schon normal. In gewisser Weise wusste er schon jetzt, dass er noch so lange darüber grübeln konnte, er würde niemals wissen, wie er seinem Schüler von nun an gegenübertreten sollte.

Langsam wurde die Dunkelheit von den ersten zarten Lichtern des Schlosses verdrängt, doch die Silhouette der Schule war ihm noch nie zuvor so trostlos vorgekommen wie an diesem Abend. Früher war dies anders gewesen. In den alten Zeiten hatte ihn immer eine seltsame Erleichterung ergriffen, wenn er die ersten Laternen der Schule erblickte. Würde es jemals wieder so werden?

Wann würde er den Mut finden um Potter auf diesen Abend anzusprechen? Wann würde er die Unerschrockenheit aufbringen können, sich dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte zu stellen? Er wusste es nicht, wahrscheinlicher war ohnehin, dass diese Zeit niemals kommen würde, und doch wusste er, dass dies wohl der letzte Abend seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen war, und das Zeit ein Luxus war, der ihm von nun an nicht mehr länger vergönnt war.

TBC.....


	7. Erste Antworten

Ah, endlich Wochenende :) und endlich habe ich genügend Energie, dass ich mich mal wieder zum PC setze und weiterschreiben kann. Tja, in diesem Kapitel werden wohl einige Fragen beantwortet. Eigentlich wollte ich das ganze ja anders angehen, aber... wie so oft, erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt G

Ich hoffe ich treffe mit diesem Kapitel wieder euren Geschmack und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich danke allen lieben Reviewern vom letzten Kapitel: kissymouse, maxine, lorelei, saby und jeanca

**Kissymouse**: schwierig zu sagen was Harry denkt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich glücklich darüber war, ‚erwischt' zu werden, auf der anderen Seite ist ihm eigentlich wirklich schon fast alles egal. Da liegt der Hund begraben, aber vielleicht sagt er uns ja, was er sich bei der ganzen Sache alles denkt, in einem der nächsten Kapiteln Smile ;)

So nu aber genug gelabert Smile

* * *

_Ich habe alles verloren,  
Meine Eltern,  
meine Freunde,  
Meine Liebe,  
Meinen Feind,  
Doch das einzige, das ich bedaure,  
Ist der Verlust von dir._

Das Schlimmste ist das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Es legt sich eisern um einen, scheint einen fast ohnmächtig zu erdrücken und doch... niemals genug um zu weit zu gehen. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, ich hätte die Dinge auf sich beruhen lassen, wie oft habe ich danach gefleht nicht zu wissen, was um mich herum vor sich ging. Doch keine Zuflucht wurde mir geboten, kein sicheres Terrain auf dem ich mich bewegen konnte.

Ich habe verloren ohne jemals gewonnen zu haben, ich habe versucht zu gehen ohne jemals von der Stelle zu kommen. Ich war gefangen in meiner Welt und wurde von einer anderen verschlungen. Ich versuchte zu helfen und verschlimmerte es nur noch.

Heute bereue ich die Dinge, die ich nicht sagen konnte, heute vermisse ich den süßen Klang der Stille, die mich einst umgab. Ich habe versucht die Probleme anderer zu lösen, habe versucht ihnen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen, und zu Letzt habe ich erkannt, dass all diese Dinge mich formten. Das ich ein Teil von ihrem Spiel wurde.

Erkenntnis, wurde mir einst gesagt, würde einen vor Fehlern bewahren, doch ich habe gelernt, dass gerade das Wissen um Geschehendes die Hölle, die einen unweigerlich verschlingt, nur noch unerträglicher macht. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir heute, ich hätte mit geschlossenen Augen dem Unglück entgegentreten können. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, ich hätte nicht versucht etwas zu retten, dass nicht gerettet werden wollte.

Als ich erfuhr in welchen Kreisen Potter gelandet war, war nicht so sehr die Erkenntnis für den Verfall des Jungen das Schmerzliche daran, sondern vielmehr, dass ich meinen eigenen Status als Hoffnungsloser unter Verlorenen aufgeben musste. Ich erblickte einen Welt, die der meinen glich, und die dennoch um einiges Schrecklicher war, als ich jemals vermutet hatte.

Ich war so lange Zeit geblendet von meiner eigenen Verzweiflung, dass ich nicht mehr fähig war, meinen Zustand anderen zu zugestehen. Meine Verblendung in der ich mich so sehr hineingelebt hatte, wurde mit einem Streich davon gewischt. Das Leben durchströmte mich, nur um dann wieder aus mir zu flüchten. Wie ein gemeiner Scherz. Und doch wünsche ich mir selbst dieses Leben zurück, nur um nicht wieder zu der Stelle kommen zu müssen, in der ich mich jetzt befinde.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit schmiegte sich perfekt an die alten Gänge des Schlosses, füllten sie fast gänzlich aus. Und doch, war es nicht wie sonst. Fühlte sich der Zaubertränkemeister meist beruhigt allein durch die Gewissheit, dass er jeden Stein und jede Ecke in diesen Gemäuern kannte, so kam ihm am heutigen Abend, die Stille und Finsternis bedrohlich und beklemmend vor. Hinter jeder Biegung schien ein anderes Gesicht zu warten, eine weitere Erinnerung die er eigentlich ruhen lassen wollte.

Der ekelerregende Gestank von kaltem Rauch und billigem Fusel stieg ihm in die Nase, ließ ihn angewidert schaudern. Schon jetzt war Snape sicher, dass er diesen Geruch niemals wieder aus seinem Gewand herausbekommen würde. Das Beste würde wohl sein, wenn er die Klamotten einfach verbrannte, damit niemand mehr daran erinnert werden würde, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.

Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach so einer einfachen Lösung, dass er einfach nur seine Bekleidung ausziehen brauchte und damit wäre auch das erschrockene Gesicht seines Schülers vergessen. Wie würde es von nun an weitergehen? Er wusste, dass er niemals für ein Gespräch mit Potter bereit sein würde, genauso wie er wusste, dass er es nicht ewig hinausschieben konnte. Wollte er dem Jungen wirklich noch helfen, würde er sich bald entscheiden müssen. Vielleicht war es bereits zu spät und es stimmt, was dieser andere Junge zu ihm meinte. Vielleicht war Potter wirklich schon zu tief um noch gerettet zu werden. Vielleicht waren sie alle schon viel zu tief um noch auf Erlösung zu hoffen.

Erlösung, welch einfaches Wort für etwas, dass schier unerreichbar zu sein schien. Etwas dem ein ganzes Leben gewidmet sein konnte und trotzdem war das Ziel niemals zu erreichen.

Endlich erreichte er den Eingang zu seinen Privaträumen und war etwas enttäuscht, dass Potter nicht davor stand. In gewisser Weise hatte er schon fast erwartet, wenn nicht schon gehofft, dass der Junge auf ihn warten würde. Einfach nur um ihn zu fragen, was er an solch einem Ort verloren hatte, was ihm einfiele ihm nachzuspionieren. Irgendetwas in dieser Art, einfach nur ein Zeichen, dass Potter noch interessierte was um ihn herum geschah.

Resigniert betrat der Zaubertränkemeister seine Gemächer und ließ sich mit einem Glas Whiskey vor dem Kamin nieder. Die wohlige Betäubtheit, die sich nach und nach durch die Wirkung des Alkohols in seinem Körper ausbreitete, ließ ihn wenigstens für kurze Zeit vergessen, welche Geheimnisse sich in dieser Nacht für ihn offenbart hatten.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte er sich der Illusion hingeben, dass noch immer alles in Ordnung war, dass der Fall des Dunklen Lords noch nicht eingetreten war, und er immer noch ein Spion für die Sache des Guten war. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er diese innere Zerrissenheit, dieses Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte, wenn er im Auftrag von Dumbledore Menschen tötete. Und in dieser Zeit war er nicht nur ein unfähiger, ausgebrannter Zaubertränkemeister gewesen. In dieser Zeit waren auch die Gesichter der Kinder noch nicht zu emotionslosen Masken für ihn geworden. Angst und doch Hoffnung hatte sich darin gespiegelt, hatte ihm ein ums andere Mal gezeigt wofür es sich zu Kämpfen lohnte. In diesen Zeiten hasste er sein Leben, aber immerhin, er war noch zu diesem Gefühl fähig gewesen.

War der verzweifelte Kampf um das Leben seines Schülers nichts anderes als sein verzweifeltes Streben nach seiner eigenen Existenz? Seine Berechtigung weiter zu machen. Sich nicht vollkommen zu verlieren, in dieser Zeit des Friedens? Wie sehr er doch diese eigene Verlorenheit hasste. Alles war ihm genommen worden, sein Anrecht auf Leben, der Sinn, der ihn Tag täglich aufstehen ließ. Mit dem Tod des Tyrannen hatte auch er alles verloren. Und doch hatte er sehnsüchtig und fast schon bittend auf diesen Tag gewartet, diesen Tag, der auch das Ende seines Lebens kennzeichnete.

Immer wieder und wieder fielen ihm die Lider zu und nach geraumer Zeit gab er den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit auf und sank in einen traumlosen von Alkohol geschwängerten Schlaf.

Das Schwierigste an dieser ganzen Situation war sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Seinen Schülern, insbesondere Potter, gegenüber treten zu müssen und genauso ekelhaft und verbittert zu erscheinen, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt waren. Er gab sich seinen alten Gewohnheiten hin, schlug verbal umso öfter um sich. Verteilte Strafabzüge wie Professor Trelawney Todesvoraussagen. Doch immer mehr kam es ihm wie eine weitere sinnlose Bürde vor, die er einfach zu erfüllen hatte.

Er wagte kaum Potter anzusehen, nagte in ihm doch immer noch die Befürchtung, dass er weiter Zeichen des Verfalls erkennen würde. Weitere Hinweise darauf, dass er schon zu lange gewartet hatte. Dennoch konnte er den Jungen nicht ansprechen, fand einfach nicht den Mut sich der schon längst überfälligen Unterredung zu stellen, die er weiter und weiter vor sich hertrug.

Es verging eine weitere Woche in der Snape darauf verzichtete sich Potter auch nur zu nähern. Doch als der Platz von Potter eines Tages leer blieb, stieg in ihm eine ungewohnte Beunruhigung auf. Dieser verdammte Stuhl schien ihn zu verhöhnen, schien ihm vorzuhalten, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte. Das nagende Gefühl der Unsicherheit wurde im Laufe der Doppelstunde mit den Gryffindors zur Gewissheit. Etwas musste einfach geschehen sein, irgendetwas Schlimmes. Er hatte zu lange gewartet! Er war schuld daran, wenn dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen etwas zugestoßen sein sollte.

Zäh verging eine Minute nach der anderen. Doch das Ende der Stunde war in weiter Ferne, jedenfalls erschien es dem Zaubertränkemeister so. Seine innere Unruhe wuchs und als er schon fast glaubte, dass er diesen leeren Stuhl nicht mehr ertragen konnte, endete die Stunde.

‚Weasley!' rief er den rothaarigen Schüler zu sich.

Mit argwöhnischem Blick starrte der Rotschopf Snape an und setzte sich nur allmählich in Bewegung. ‚Ja, Professor?'

‚Wissen Sie warum Mister Potter sich gezwungen sah heute während MEINER Stunde mit Abwesenheit zu glänzen?' fragte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Schüler ohne Umschweife. Er hoffte sehr, dass der Gryffindor nicht merken würde, dass er sich eigentlich nur Sorgen machte. Doch wie er Weasley kannte, würde selbst eine Tätowierung auf Snapes Stirn ihn nicht darauf bringen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre.

‚Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl und hat deshalb beschlossen sich heute auszukurieren.' Antwortete der rothaarige Junge etwas zu schnell und zu sicher. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete der Professor seinen Schüler. Irgendetwas störte ihn an der Aussage. Etwas, das er nicht ergründen konnte. Es war reine Intuition, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass der Gryffindor nicht die Wahrheit sprach, oder womöglich etwas verschwieg.

‚Wo ist er jetzt?' fragte Snape in eisigem Ton.

‚Er ist auf meinem Zimmer... Damit er genügend Ruhe bekommt. Ich bin sicher, dass er schon in den nächsten Tagen wieder am Unterricht teil nehmen wird.' Auch wenn die Erklärung in sich vollkommen schlüssig wirkte, verließ den Zaubertränkemeister das Gefühl des Unbehagens keineswegs.

Langsam erhob er sich und ließ noch einmal einen eisigen Blick über die Züge des Gryffindor gleiten. Nur eine einzige Falte, die den Jungen verraten würde, er brauchte nur eine einzige Falte. Doch anscheinend sprach Weasley wirklich die Wahrheit, oder er war im Laufe der Jahre zu einem besseren Lügner geworden als Snape es jemals für denkbar gehalten hätte. ‚Ich werde mich selbst vom Gesundheitszustand von Mister Potter überzeugen!' ließ Snape trocken verlauten. Und zum ersten Mal entglitten dem Gryffindor seine einstudierten Züge. Ein leichter Schatten von Panik zog sich über das jugendliche Gesicht, entstellten es für wenige Augenblicke. Doch der rothaarige Junge fand seine Fassung sehr schnell wieder und nickte kurzangebunden. In einer anderen Situation hätte der Professor diese Begegnung wohl amüsant gefunden. Nicht nur, dass Weasley seine Erwartungen in ihn haushoch übertroffen hatte, er war auch noch zu einem sehr guten Schauspieler geworden.

Nur durch einen kurzen unbedachten Moment hatte der Gryffindor sich verraten, ansonsten hatte er eindeutig eine überzeugende Show abgeliefert. Erstaunlich wie sehr sich die Schüler im Laufe der Jahre doch verändert hatte.

Ohne den rothaarigen Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Snape an ihm vorbei und begab sich in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er Potter sehen würde. Vielleicht war wirklich alles einigermaßen in Ordnung und er war nur etwas kränklich. Vielleicht würden sich all seine Sorgen in Luft auflösen und sie würden wieder in ihre stumme Übereinkunft zurückkehren, in der jeder den anderen ignorierte. Doch mit jedem neuen Schritt den er in Richtung seines Zieles setzte, wurde er sicherer, dass es nicht so sein würde.

Nachdem das Portrait der Fetten Lady ihn als Vorstand der Slytherin anerkannt hatte, betrat er zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit wieder diese Räume. Er hatte immer die Fröhlichkeit hier verabscheut, die Zusammengehörigkeit, dieses seltsame Band, welches zwischen allen Angehörigen dieses Hauses gespannt zu sein schien. Und nur hier, in diesen Räumen war es stärker zu spüren als sonst wo. Vielleicht war es die Fremdartigkeit, die ihn immer wieder davor zurückschrecken ließ diese Räume zu betreten, vielleicht war es auch einfach nur die Gewohnheit. Doch heute erschien es ihm nicht wichtig.

Ohne auch nur eines der verdutzten Gesichter der anwesenden Schüler zu kommentieren, stieg er die Treppe in die Jungenschlafsäle hoch. Auch in all den Jahren hatte sich hier nichts verändert. Es war wie eine Zeitreise wieder hier zu sein. Dieselben Gerüche, die selben Laute, alles war beim Alten geblieben. Und wie auch schon Jahre zuvor wünschte sich Snape nichts sehnlicherr als weit weg von hier zu sein.

Schließlich stand er vor Weasleys Räumen und wappnete sich innerlich gegen alle möglichen Situationen, die ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten könnten, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass es sinnlos war. Egal was hinter dieser Tür war, er würde es nicht erwarten können.

Mit dieser Überlegung in seinen Gedanken umschloss er den silbernen Türgriff und drückte ihn nach unten.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis der Professor registrierte, dass die hölzerne Türe verschlossen war. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete er die feine Maserung der Tür ohne sie jedoch wirklich bewusst zu sehen.

Mehr aus einem Reflex heraus griff er nach seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Türe mit Alohomora. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und als die Türe knarrend auf die Seite schwang, schien es dem Zaubertränkemeister als würde sein Herzschlag einen Augenblick aussetzen um dann in neuer Intensität von vorne zu schlagen zu beginnen.

Der Raum war vollkommen verdunkelt, die schweren Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen. Die Luft war schwer und stickig, als wäre schon für einige Zeit nicht mehr gelüftet worden. Ein schweres Keuchen drang an Snapes Ohren. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes schoben sich die Vorhänge auf die Seite und ließen gleißendes Sonnenlicht in den kleinen Raum. Fast wünschte sich der Zaubertränkemeister er hätte das Licht nicht hereingelassen, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war genauso abscheulich wie erschreckend.

Potter lag mit den Knien an seiner Brust auf dem Boden. Die ehemals weiße Decke hatte sich um seinen ausgezehrten Körper gewickelt, ließ ihn noch verlorener aussehen als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Potter zitterte am ganzen Körper, seine Augenlider flatterten unkontrolliert und das rasselnde Keuchen, dass sich seinen bleichen Lippen entrang hätte eher zu einem sterbenden alten Mann gepasst als zu einem Jungen in seinem Alter. Seine schwarzen Haare lagen schweißverklebt an seinem Gesicht.

Auch der Zaubertränkemeister begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. ‚Weasley...' keuchte er tonlos. Ohne den rothaarigen Jungen gesehen zu haben, wusste er einfach, dass er hinter ihm stand, und als er ein ebenfalls tonloses ‚Ja?' hörte, wusste er, dass ihn seine Intuition nicht betrogen hatte. ‚Schließen Sie die Tür!' versuchte Snape mit gefasster Stimme von sich zu geben, nur um sein eigenes Scheitern zu hören. Noch immer konnte er den Blick nicht von dem vor ihm liegenden Körper wenden. Fast fürchtete er, dass der Junge wirklich im Sterben lag, und alles was ihn noch in dieser Welt hielt war der Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters. Würde Snape sich wegdrehen, würde der Junge aufhören zu atmen, würde einfach aufgeben und endlich besiegeln, wozu auch der Zaubertränkemeister beigetragen hatte.

Erst als er hörte, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, sah er sich imstande weiterzusprechen. ‚Wieso haben sie ihn hier eingesperrt?' fragte Snape ohne auch den geringsten Zweifel daran zu lassen, dass es anders sein könnte.

‚Was sollte ich sonst tun, Professor? Sie haben sich dazu entschieden zu ignorieren was aus ihm geworden ist, also musste ich doch handeln.' Mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen blickte Snape den rothaarigen Jungen an. ‚Ignorieren?' hörte er sich selbst leise erwidern.

Weasley schluckte einmal hart bevor er antwortete. ‚Ich hatte gehofft, wenn Sie wüsste, wo sich Harry herumtreibt würden Sie etwas dagegen unternehmen... doch Sie haben nichts getan, damit das aufhört, was er mit sich macht. Stattdessen ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.' Grüne, traurige Augen richteten sich auf den Zaubertränkemeister, und zum ersten Mal erkannte er auch in diesem Jungen ein Alter, dass weit über dem seines Körpers lag. ‚Der Brief...'

Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte der Gryffindor seine Vermutung. ‚Ich bin Harry selbst einmal gefolgt und bin dann auf diese Bar gestoßen. Doch...' Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Es war mehr als ersichtlich, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel. ‚.. ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Verstehen Sie? Ich konnte es einfach nicht!'

Wie lange wusste der Junge eigentlich schon, was mit seinem Freund geschah. Was musste in ihm vorgegangen sein, dass er sich zu so einem drastischen Schritt gezwungen sah?

‚Hier kann er nicht bleiben. Er braucht Aufsicht.' Erklärte der Professor knapp. Er wandte sich dem am Boden liegenden Gryffindor zu, und fühlte seine Stirn. Der Junge schien innerlich zu glühen und das immer noch andauernde Zittern verstärkte Snapes Besorgnis umso mehr.

Es war seltsam gleichzeitig den Sturm in sich selbst zu fühlen und doch zu wissen, dass es nur noch der sterbende Hall einstiger Gefühle war. Er bedauerte zutiefst was aus dem jungen Gryffindor geworden war, und doch musste er sich in erster Linie eingestehen, dass er tief in seinem Inneren nur sich selbst bedauerte.

Potter hatte alles um sich herum aufgegeben, hatte sich einfach nur noch fallen lassen, in dieses Nichts. Immer weiter und weiter trieb der Junge der vollkommenen Aufgabe entgegen.

Wie sehr er den Jungen bedauerte, doch noch mehr bedauerte er sich selbst. War sein Leben bisher nur gekennzeichnet von Leid und Hass, wurde es allein durch den Anblick des Jungen der Nichtigkeit preisgegeben. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn härter als alles andere jemals zuvor und ohne es verhindern zu können, entstand ein Gefühl des Hasses gegen den Gryffindor. Hatte ihm Potter doch gezeigt, dass es allein seine eigene Unfähigkeit gewesen war, die sein Leben zerstörte.

Vorsichtig breitete er die Decke über dem Gryffindor aus und hob ihn hoch. ‚Ich bringe ihn zu mir... und Sie folgen mir, Weasley!' Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, verließ er den Raum und begab sich in Richtung seiner Privatgemächer.

TBC...


	8. Brücken abbrechen

Herzlichen Dank an alle die mir zum letzen Kap gereviewt haben: Jeanca, Mina, Kissymouse, Lorelei, Monja, Lokus, Kasseopeia, Sam und Angie.

Und ich weiß, ich hab mal wieder irre lang auf das nächste Kapitel warten lassen asche über mein Haupt aber ich denke jetzt wird es wieder etwas besser, nachdem ich wieder sehr viel mehr Zeit habe ;)

Am Ende antworte ich noch auf die Reviews von Monja und Angie, ich wollte sie eigentlich an den Anfang stellen, aber dann sind die Antworten doch etwas zu groß geworden smile

So nun aber genug der Worte, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
# # # #

Ich hatte eine Wahl,  
Ich sah beide Seiten der Münze,  
Beide Optionen, die sich mir stellten,  
Ich sah Kommendes,  
Ich sah Vergangenes,  
und dennoch war Fluch die einzige Möglichkeit  
Die Kante war meine Wahl.

Ich sah die verdutzten Gesichter. Ich erkannte darin die Verwunderung, und einen kurzen Augenblick war ich versucht mich zu rechtfertigen. Laut hinauszuschreien warum ich tat was ich eben zu tun gezwungen war. Doch dann wurde mir nur allzu bewusst, dass ich niemals eine glaubwürdige Erklärung abgeben hätte können. Doch noch schwerwiegender war der Gedanke, dass ihre Gesichter überhaupt kein Recht hatten, diese Erklärung fordern? Was hatten Sie schon getan um zu verhindern, dass ihr großer Held sich in seinen eigenen Alptraum verfing? Nichts! Sie hatten einfach nur zugesehen!

Die Wut, die in mir aufstieg war unbeschreiblich, Verachtung auf die Umstehenden, Hass auf die anderen Professoren, Abscheu auf die gesamte Schule, Aversion auf die ganze Welt. Gefühle, die altbekannt und dennoch nichts an ihrer verzehrenden Wirkung eingebüßt hatten.

Es war jene Verachtung, die mich zum Mörder werden ließ. Die mich auch nach all den Jahre immer noch antrieb, die mein Inneres zerfraß und gleichzeitig ausfüllte. Auf perfide Art und Weise genoss ich das Gefühl als diese Emotion durchflutete, als es in jede noch so winzige Kapillare meines Selbst eindrang und mich von innen heraus wärmte. Eine ungeahnte Kraft mobilisierte sich in meinem Körper, ließ mich kurz den trägen Körper in meinen Armen vergessen.

Mit jedem neuen Schritt formte sich nur ein einziger Gedanke deutlicher und deutlicher: Diese Welt war nicht mehr die unsere!

Wenn ein Feuersturm durch die alten Gemäuer fegen würde und jedem darin das Fleisch von den Knochen brannte, keine Träne würde sich aus meinen alten Augen lösen. Sie hätten es nicht anders verdient. Die gerechte Strafe für Dekadenz und Überheblichkeit. Für ein Leben, dass andere ihnen gaben und das sie so sinnlos wegwarfen.

Nur der Junge in meinen Armen löste sich aus dieser breiten Masse von dümmlich starrenden Gesichtern. Noch heute bin ich versucht ihn als etwas anderes zu sehen als er damals war, was er heute ist. Er war verloren und in gewisser Weise sah ich mich dazu auserkoren ihn zu finden und zurückzubringen, auch wenn ich selbst nicht wusste wohin genau sich mein Augenmerk richten sollte. Vielleicht war es meine Art einen Teil meiner Welt zu retten, mich an das zu klammern, das verloren schien. Es ist schwierig sich von einem Leben zu lösen, das den einzigen Sinn für einen innehält.

Manchmal kam es mir so vor als würde ich in einen verzerrenden Spiegel sehen. Er offenbarte mir das Extrem meines eigenen Egos, die Version meines Lebens, dass mir erspart worden war. Deutlich in die Gesichtzüge des Jungen waren die Zeichen von Ruhm und Verfall gebrannt.

Genauso wie in seinen Leben gingen sie nahtlos ineinander, wurden nach und nach zu einem einzigen Strang. Doch wie schon am ersten Tag an dem wir uns begegneten, spürte ich den Neid und die Verachtung, die ich seiner ganzen Linie entgegenbrachte.

Erst heute an diesem schicksalsträchtigen Tag, erkenne ich die wahre Bedeutung Harry Potter zu sein. Und erst heute wird mir bewusst, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen konnte, niemals seine Welt vollkommen gesehen zu haben. Ein Junge zu sein, der alles gewonnen hatte, dem alles gegeben wurde, nur um es ihm dann umso schmerzlicher wieder zu nehmen. Alles zu durchleben, alles zu spüren, die helle wie auch die dunkle Seite des Lebens. Ich habe niemals erkannt wie es sein muss, alles zu besitzen und dennoch mit Nichts im Leben auszukommen.

Ich habe vieles mit seinen eigenen Worten gehört, habe in seinen Augen all den Schmerz und die Pein gesehen, doch erst jetzt, in diesem Augenblick verstehe ich, was er mir wirklich sagen wollte.

Leichtfertig gab ich ein Versprechen, habe geschworen ihn zu retten, doch erst jetzt zeigt sich die volle Größe dieser Zusage, welches Opfer von mir verlangt wird, und dennoch bin ich bereit den Preis zu zahlen. Für mich, für ihn, vielleicht auch für alle anderen.

Es dauerte nur etwas mehr als eine Stunde und das Gerücht, dass Professor Snape HarryPotter umgebracht hatte und den Leichnam quer durch die Schule getragen hätte, war durch alle Gänge der Schule zu hören. Es verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und mit jeder neuen Erzählung der Geschichte, kamen neue Elemente hinzu.

Eine Version berichtete von schrecklichem Lärm, der aus der kleinen Kammer gekommen war, die Harry Potter als Unterkunft diente. Bereits bei der dritten Erzählung kamen lautes Schreien und Fragmente von Zaubersprüchen hinzu, bis die Geschichten sogar dahingehend ausgebaut wurden, dass der Gryffindor blutüberströmt aus dem Zimmer getragen worden war.

Immer weiter und weiter rankten sich die Gerüchte bis schließlich nicht einmal mehr die Gryffindor, die selbst anwesend gewesen waren, Wahrheit und Fiktion auseinander halten konnten.

Die Unruhe wurde größer und größer und schlussendlich drangen die Gerüchte sogar zu den Professoren und auch zu Direktor Dumbledore vor. Stumm hörte er den Geschichten zu die in seiner Schule kursierten. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er den Dingen auf den Grund gehen musste so dauerte es noch über eine Stunde bis der Direktor sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker machte.

Müde saß Snape in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und versuchte nicht daran zu denken in welchen Tumult er mit seiner Aktion ausgelöst hatte. Doch im Grunde seines kalten Herzens war es ihm auch egal was die anderen von ihm hielten, welche Verbrechen sie ihm auch immer bezichtigen würden. Und dennoch verursachte der Gedanke, dass sich durch sein Handeln alles verändert hatte, eine unangenehme Beklommenheit. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht hier in seinen Gemächern verweilen konnte, dass er wohl niemanden erklären konnte warum er überhaupt so gehandelt hatte. Würde er es dennoch tun, würden sie Potter nach St. Mungus bringen, oder vielleicht an einen noch fürchterlicheren Ort.

Allein der Gedanke an dieses Krankenhaus ließ ihn schaudern. Es gab nur zwei Arten dem Krankenhaus wieder zu entkommen, und keine der Beiden gehörte zu den angenehmen Dingen des Lebens. Das beklemmende Gefühl, das er bereits als Kind verspürte wenn er seinen Blick über die weißen sterilen Wände gleiten ließ, stellte sich ein. Die Grabesstille, die den ganzen Körper durchdrang, den Geist vergiftete und nichts übrig ließ als blankes Entsetzen. Er hatte diese Besuche immer gehasst. Und bereits damals hatte er sich geschworen niemals dorthin zurückzukehren, weder als Besucher noch als Patient!

Nein, dorthin wollte er Potter nicht geben, sie würden ihm auch nicht helfen können, sie würden alles nur noch schlimmer machen, würden seinen Zustand nicht verstehen und würden ihn weiter in den Wahnsinn treiben, der bereits jetzt schon sein gesamtes Wesen überschattete.

Doch genau das würde geschehen, wenn er nicht bald von dieser Schule verschwinden würde. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, hatte für sie beide gewählt ohne sich darüber im Klaren gewesen zu sein.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und wurde sich erst jetzt wieder Weasleys Anwesenheit gewahr. Er war ihm stumm gefolgt, hatte mit keiner Silbe seine Anwesenheit preisgegeben. Das grell rot leuchtende Haupt des Jungen war gesenkt und seine Ellbogen waren auf seine Knie gestützt. Nur kurz ließ Snape seinen Blick über den Jungen gleiten, wog ab ob es überhaupt sinnvoll war diesem Jungen noch Frage zu stellen. Zeit war für ihn ein Luxus, und dennoch brauchte er noch einige Antworten, bevor er alles hinter sich abbrach und einen neuen Weg beschritt, den nur Merlin allein wusste. Und der einzige Mensch, der ihm diese Antworten geben konnte war dieser Junge

‚Wie lange wussten Sie es bereits?' Eigentlich war diese Frage nicht nötig, es war egal, und dennoch wollte es Snape einfach wissen. Er wollte einfach nur wissen wie lange dieser Junge bereits zugesehen hatte wie sein Freund nach und nach in dieser Situation versank. Wie lange schon faltete er seine Hände in seinem Schoss und wartete darauf, dass es endgültig zu spät war? Wie lange hatte er dabei zugesehen wie es seinem besten Freund schlechter und schlechter ging, bis fast alles vollkommen verloren war? Wie lange hätte er noch zugesehen?

Der Kopf des rothaarigen Jungen erhob sich nicht einmal und nachdem einige Zeit des Schweigens vergangen war, glaubte Snape bereits, dass Weasley ihn nicht gehört hatte und setzte erneut zu seiner Frage an.

Als er die traurige Stimme des Gryffindor hörte, verflog der Ärger und Groll gegen ihn, und der Zaubertränkemeister begriff was es für den rothaarigen Jungen bedeutet haben mochte zu wissen wie es um seinen Freund stand.

‚Am Anfang schien alles normal. Jedenfalls zeigte Harry keinerlei Veränderungen, die nicht durch die traumatischen Erlebnisse erklärt werden konnten. Doch mit der Zeit zog er sich immer mehr von uns zurück, wir nahmen an, dass er einfach nur seine Zeit zum Verarbeiten brauchte und ließen ihm seinen Freiraum. Wir dachten, dass es besser werden würde, wenn er nur genügend Zeit hatte um alles zu verarbeiten... doch wir haben uns getäuscht. Statt einer Besserung zog er sich weiter von uns zurück. Immer wieder verschwand er einfach und kam erst irgendwann wieder. Es vergingen oft Tage an denen wir ihn nicht sahen, aber anscheinend schien sich daran keiner zu stören, oder sollte ich sagen, keiner schien es überhaupt zu bemerken. Er wurde immer mehr zu einem Schatten, von dem keiner Notiz zu nehmen schien.' Weasley hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah den Professor mit geröteten Augen an. ‚Er war einfach nicht mehr da... weder für uns noch für jeden anderen. Und niemanden schien es zu kümmern... alle haben weggesehen!'

Wut schwang in der dumpfen Stimme des Gryffindor mit, und Snape konnte es nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass Weasley die Wahrheit sprach. War er nicht auch zu einem Teil dessen geworden, der lieber vergessen wollte, was geschehen war? Hatte er jemals wirklich gemerkt, wenn Potter nicht zu seinem Unterricht erschienen war? Oder hatte er genauso wie alle anderen es einfach zu ignorieren gewusst?

So sehr er sich auch wünschte diese Frage beantworten zu können, es gelang ihm nicht. Natürlich hatte er eine gewisse Veränderung an dem Jungen erkannt, doch nie zuvor war es ihm wirklich bedrohlich vorgekommen. Erst als er die Auswüchse dieses Wandels erkannte, nahm er Dinge wahr, die ihm vorher verborgen gewesen waren.

‚Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter.. ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch dadurch wurde nur alles noch schlimmer... Ich wollte ihm nicht folgen, und doch tat ich es... diese Bar, Sie haben sie doch auch gesehen... Ich meine wie konnte er nur. Alles ist nur noch ein einziger Alptraum, ein gewaltiger Haufen Scheiße. Und Harry ist mittendrin!' Tränen quollen aus den Augen des Jungen und es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu sprechen.

‚Warum gerade ich?' fragte Snape mit kühler Stimme. Auch wenn er ein gewisses Maß an Mitgefühl für diesen Jungen empfand, so war es ihm dennoch unmöglich es ihm auch nur ansatzweise zu zeigen.

‚Können Sie sich das nicht denken? Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie begriffen haben, warum ich mich nur mehr an Sie wenden konnte!' Weasley sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an, hofft nicht aussprechen zu müssen was doch so offensichtlich war. Doch Snape konnte oder wollte ihm diese Antwort nicht ersparen. Mit heiserer Stimme fuhr der Gryffindor fort. ‚Weil Sie der einzige sind, den er nicht mehr hassen kann... Ich weiß nicht warum, aber so ist es...'

Langsam erhob sich der rothaarige Junge. ‚Was auch immer Sie mit ihm vorhaben, geben Sie ihn nicht auf. Er hat eine zweite Chance verdient... Und sollten wir uns jemals wiedersehen, bitte machen Sie mir keine Vorwürfe, weil ich Ihnen diese Aufgabe übergeben habe. Ich konnte nicht mehr anders.' Nachdem Weasley geendet hatte, wandte er sich um und verließ schweigend den Raum.

Zum ersten Mal seit er den rothaarigen Gryffindor kannte, sah er nicht nur den dummen Sohn von Arthur in ihm, sondern jemanden der ebenfalls mehr gesehen hatte, als gut für ihn war. Er hatte ihm Antworten gegeben, doch sie trugen keinesfalls zu seiner Beruhigung bei, sondern glichen eher einer trostlosen Voraussage seines Schicksals.

Mühsam erhob er sich und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Potter lag in einer gekrümmten Haltung auf seinem Bett und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib. Und zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Zaubertränkemeister ob er das alles wirklich wert war. Doch bevor dieser Gedanke seine unheilvollen Auswüchse ausbreiten konnte, schob Snape ihn beiseite und hob den Jungen erneut auf.

Als er in den dunklen Geheimgang verschwand, der seine Gemächer mit dem Hinterausgang des Schlosses verband, wagte er nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick zurück auf die Räume, die nunmehr seit fast zwanzig Jahren sein zu Hause gewesen waren. Und in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

TBC...

Ok, wie schon angekündigt, hier die Kommentare zu zwei Reviews g die sind einfach zu lang um sie an den Anfang zu stellen hust

monja: hehehe, mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass du die erste bist die schreibt, dass ich zu viel von den Emotionen beschreibe. Ich verstehe dich voll und ganz, wenn du sagst, dass du ein paar Zeilen überspringst, weil dir das zu viel ist. Ist auch ok ;) du wirst sicher nicht die einzige sein, die das macht gg aber: (ja so was muss ja kommen, net?) meine Geschichten leben fast alle von diesen Emotionen, ich hasse Geschichten zu schreiben die viel Handlung haben.. so was kann ich einfach nicht, ich lasse vieles nur in der gedankenwelt geschehen, für mich stand eigentlich immer das psychische Zerwürfnis im Mittelpunkt und nicht viel Action. Wie gesagt, ich kann das auch überhaupt nicht schreiben. Da bricht mir wortwörtlich ein Zacken aus der Krone. Ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine ;) und natürlich hoffe ich, dass du dennoch meine Geschichten lesen wirst :)

angie

Ah, jetzt hast du die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet evilgrin du hast schon recht, eigentlich sollte sich Snape abgrenzen können, doch ich denke er kann mit allem umgehen, dass er selbst versucht zu verarbeiten, bzw. was er selbst durchmachen musste. Alles was über diese Erfahrungen hinausgehen, das wird für ihn zu einer Art Bedrohung.. eine Bedrohung seines Selbst. Vielleicht sind auch verdrängte Gefühle mit im Spiel, die dadurch was Harry passiert ist bzw. in was er sich hineinbegeben hat, wieder empor kommen. Ich denke Snape hat aus Selbstschutz diese Mauer um sich aufgebaut, nicht nur für alle anderen, sondern hauptsächlich für sich selbst. Es ist immer schwer vorauszusagen, wie ein Mensch reagiert, wenn ihm etwas Schreckliches wiederfährt. Die einen kapseln sich ab, die anderen verdrängen, wiederum andere geben einfach auf... Ich denke Snape hat einfach versucht alles, was in seinem Leben schief gegangen ist, zu vergessen, und ich glaube da gab es einiges, dass er vergessen wollte. doch durch Harry kommt das ganze langsam aber sicher hoch. Ich sehe auch hauptsächlich darin seine Motivation Harry zu helfen. Er will sich selbst heilen. Und ich denke, er glaubt, wenn er bei Harry Erfolg hat, dann kann er auch sich retten. Verstehst du wie ich das me


	9. Eine neue Chance

Lange war ich wohl von der Oberfläche verschunden, dennoch habe ich weder diese Geschichte noch die lieben Reviews vergessen. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass ich so lange mit einem neuen Kapitel auf mich warten ließ, und glaubt mir es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen weiterzuschreiben. Eine seltsame Leere hatte sich in meinem Denken breitgemacht. Oder vielmehr in meinen Fingern. Es ist wirklich bösartig wenn man vor einem leeren Blatt Papier sitzt und jedes Wort wie eine Qual nur hervordringen will. Wie auch immer, ich habe endlich wieder einmal eine Eingabe gehabt und konnte dieses Kapitel fertig stellen. Ich hoffe sehr es freuen sich einige wenige darüber, dass es mit Harry und Severus weitergeht und dass ich die Beiden noch sehr lange leiden lassen werde.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Dein Versprechen war wie ein Säuseln,

Der Sturm in meinem Inneren verbrauchte meine gesamte Energie,

Ich wollte sterben,

Ich wollte leiden,

Und in meinem Wahn wollte ich dich an meiner Seite haben,

Ich wollte dass die Welt Zeuge an meiner Verbindung ist,

Das der Tod mein Geschenk an dich ist.

Ich hatte einst geglaubt es würde mir schwerer fallen, ich würde meinen Blick mehrmals nach hinten werfen, und mich fragen, ob ich die richtige Entscheidung traf. Doch stattdessen entfernte ich mich raschen Schrittes immer weiter von dem Gebäude das mir so lange Zuflucht gegeben hatte, dass ich mein Heim nannte, und von dem ich dachte, ich würde dort den Rest meines Lebens verbringen.

Es fiel mir nicht schwerer dem Ganzen den Rücken zu kehren, als mir morgens die Schuhe zu binden. Es war schon beängstigend wie selbstverständlich diese Situation für mich war, wie klar mir doch dieser Entschluss erschien. Hätte ich überhaupt anders handeln können? Wohl nicht. Es war purer Egoismus der mich voran trieb. Die Möglichkeit die sich mir bot, konnte ich nicht ausschlagen, und ich wollte sie auch nicht teilen müssen.

Ich wollte Potter retten, wollte ihm ein Leben zeigen, das ich mir selbst immer verwehrt hatte. Vielleicht wollte ich durch ihn meine eigenen Träume verwirklicht sehen.

Es ist schon seltsam um welche Gedanken sich sein eigenes Denken drehen, wenn man so weit gegangen war wie ich es tat. Ich habe mich öfters gefragt, ob es ein Happy End geben könnte. Habe gehofft, dass sich die Zeichen als falsch herausstellen würden. Doch auch das war eine Lektion die ich immer wieder aufs Neue lernen musste. Alles hat seinen Preis! Und selbst wenn du selbst gewillt bist ihn zu zollen, so ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass irgendwer dafür leiden musste.

Vielleicht ist es nur die Melancholie, die sich meiner bemächtigte, vielleicht war es auch nur eine alte Gewohnheit, die allein mir anheftete, doch als ich mich schlussendlich doch noch einmal den alten Gemäuern zuwandte, verspürte ich eine gewisse Genugtuung. Und eine seltsame Befriedigung. Ich war mir selbst entkommen, hatte mich selbst überlistet! Ich genoss dieses Gefühl mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, auch wenn bereits der erste Schatten des nahenden Unheils über dem Jungen in meinen Armen und mir schwebte.

* * *

Zeit hat eine seltsame Wirkung auf alte Gebäude, besonders wenn sie von der unheimlichen Aura schwarzer Magie umgeben waren. Das Anwesen, dass Professor Snape und seinem Schüler nun als Unterschlupf dienen sollte, stand schon seit mehreren Jahrzehnten leer. Das riesige Anwesen stand in einer Lichtung inmitten eines gespenstischen Waldes, der sogar noch dem Verbotenen Wald Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Verwitterte Ranken dominierten die Vorderfront, schienen sich jedoch in einem seltsamen Muster über die grauen Wände des Hauses zu ziehen. Wie kalte tote Finger schienen sie sich ins Mauerwerk zu krallen, als würden sie einen Schatz hüten, der ihnen niemals entfliehen durfte.

Die Fenster stachen wie schwarze Augen hervor, schienen jeden in der näheren Umgebung zu beobachten und zu warnen, vor den Dingen die in diesem Haus geschehen sein mochten, vielleicht vor den Dingen die dort noch geschehen würden.

Dieses Haus befand sich schon seit mehreren Generationen im Besitz der Snapes und gehört noch zu den Reliquien die von den besseren Zeiten der Familie erzählten. Es rankten sich einige Gerüchte um dieses Haus, genauso wie um jeden anderen Besitz der Zaubererfamilie. Und auch wenn die meisten nur Hirngespinste waren, so war es nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass dieses Gebäude etwas Unbehagliches an sich hatte.

Vielleicht war gerade das die Ironie, dass Snape diesen Ort gewählt hatte, um sich mit Potter zurückzuziehen. Niemand würde sie hier finden, niemand wusste mehr, dass es dieses Haus überhaupt noch gab. Und welcher Ort wäre besser dazu geeignet seine Dämonen zu bekämpfen, als ein Haus, welches seine eigenen zu beherbergen wusste.

Als Snape die Vordertür öffnete, kam ihm ein übler Geruch von abgestandener Luft und altem Mauerwerk entgegen. Er verspürte ein leichtes unangenehmes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Alles um ihn herum schien ihn abzulehnen, als hätte sich jeder noch so kleine Gegenstand gegen ihn verschworen, als würden sie seine Anwesenheit als widerwärtig und unangebracht empfinden. „Dein Herr und Meister ist zurück gekehrt!" hörte Snape sich leise murmeln. Seine Stimme schwang durch den Raum, und fast augenblicklich entschwand diese bedrohliche Stimmung. Wie von Geisterhand entzündeten sich einige Kerzen in der Eingangshalle und erhellten den Raum.

Obwohl dieses Haus so lange Zeit unbewohnt gewesen war, waren kaum Spinnweben oder Staub zu sehen, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass das ganze Haus verzaubert sein musste. Doch wie mit vielem anderen Dingen, in einer Welt in der Magie nur noch zu einem Wort verkommen war, wurde es von Snape akzeptiert.

Der Zaubertränkemeister genoss die Stille die ihn umgab, er schloss die Augen und lauschte der Lautlosigkeit die rings um in herum gegeben war. In gewisser Weise wusste er, dass dies wohl einige der wenigen letzten Augenblicke war, in der Ruhe in diesen Gemäuern vorherrschend war.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung überkam ihn, und trotz ihrer beängstigenden Faszination die ihn mit grausamen Armen zu umschlingen wusste, schaffte er es sie wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu drängen. Noch war nicht die Zeit gekommen sich den Dämonen zu stellen, die sich in seinem Inneren verbargen, und doch war ihm klar, dass es nicht mehr sehr lange auf sich warten ließe.

Ein schwaches Stöhnen ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auffahren. Das blasse Gesicht des Jungen, der lautlos in seinen Armen lag, war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen. Seine Augenlider flatterten und ließen nur dunkel erahnen welche Schrecken sich dahinter vollzogen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Zaubertränkemeister die Auswirkungen übermäßigen Drogenkonsums zu sehen bekam, dennoch hatte er sich niemals zuvor so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. War es richtig sich in Dinge einzumischen, die sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen? Hatte er wirklich das Recht sich als Retter aufzuspielen nur um seine eigene gepeinigte Seele Erleichterung zu verschaffen?

Doch sich solchen Überlegungen hinzugeben, dazu war es nun bereits zu spät. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, er hatte den Jungen aus Hogwarts entführt und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und erst jetzt wurde er sich dem stechenden Blick des Jungen gewahr. Seine ausdruckslosen, verklärten Augen schienen sich in sein Innerstes bohren zu wollen um ihn auch noch den letzten Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens auszusaugen.

Etwas Lauerndes lag in ihnen, etwas Bedrohliches, dass er nur zu oft in seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Es waren die Augen eines gehetzten Tieres, dass keinen Ausweg mehr wusste. Potter, auch wenn äußerlich noch ein Kind, war schon lange keines mehr. Und obwohl diese Erkenntnis nicht neu für den Zaubertränkemeister war, so schockierte sie ihn dennoch.

Irgendetwas war mit diesem Jungen geschehen. Etwas, das er erfahren würde, das er aus ihm herauslocken musste, um voran zu kommen. Er würde mit ihm die Schrecken der Vergangenheit aufarbeiten, würde mit ihm leiden müssen um verstehen zu können was geschehen war, würde sich vollkommen auf die leidende Seele des anderen einlassen müssen um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Doch nicht, wenn der Junge in seinen Armen im Fieberwahn war. Nicht, da sich noch überdeutlich die Nachwirkungen der Drogen durch seine Adern zogen, sich seines Geistes, seines Denkens bemächtigten, und wie ein übermächtiger Teufel sein gesamtes Wesen in Besitz nahm.

Vorsichtig, schon fast väterlich, ließ Snape den Jungen hinunter, widerstand jedoch der Versuchung ihn gänzlich frei zu lassen, und hielt ihn mit bestimmtem Griff am rechten Oberarm fest.

Zuerst zögerlich, dann immer stärker versuchte sich Potter aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Wollte nur noch weg von dem Zaubertränkemeister, von diesem Ort, der ihm unbekannt war. Der ihm Angst einflößte. Potter roch aus jeder Faser nach Angst, dieser süßliche Duft, gemischt mit einem zarten Aroma von Verzweiflung. Snape kannte diesen Geruch nur allzu gut. Zu oft war er ihm in die Nase gestiegen bei Verhören, Vernehmungen ohne Fragen, nur um das Opfer so schnell wie möglich um den Verstand zu bringen.

Er selbst war oft genug dort gewesen, hatte Befehle ausgeführt, hatte gefoltert und den dunklen Engel des Verderbens gespielt. War dies wieder einer der Momente in denen er in diese Rolle schlüpfen musste? Machte er sich selber nur etwas vor, wenn er glaubte den Jungen vor sich retten zu wollen?

‚Lassen Sie mich los!" zischte sein ehemaliger Schüler. Es fehlte ihm an Eindringlichkeit, an wirklichem Glauben an seine Worte. Vielmehr waren sie unterlegt mit einem leichten Zittern, ein verräterisches Zeichen für die Unsicherheit die in seinem Inneren wütete. ‚Lassen sie mich sofort los!" spie er Snape mit etwas festerer Stimme entgegen. Doch der Griff an seinem Oberarm lockerte sich nicht und je mehr er sich wehrte desto fester wurde er.

„Was hast du genommen?" erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister unbeeindruckt. Sein kalter Blick bohrte sich in seinen Gegenüber, ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, wer hier über wen dominierte. Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit in denen sich die beiden verschiedenen Kontrahenten anstarrten. Der eine sicher, kühl, forschend, der andere etwas unsicher, gehetzt, nicht wissend was mit ihm geschah.

„Ich weiß nicht..." begann Potter, doch der Professor war schneller. „Halte mich nicht für dumm. Ich weiß, dass du vollgepumpt bist mit irgendeinem Mist, der dich wohl eher früher als später umbringen würde. Ich weiß nur nicht was du genommen hast. Also können wir es auf die harte Tour über uns bringen und ich rate einfach.. Stimme meine Fürsorge einer blanken Vermutung an, oder du sagst mir was es war, und ich kann mit der bestmöglichen Pflege beginnen."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Unglaube mischte sich in die dunklen Augen, als ob er gefangen war in einem bösen Traum. „Sind Sie denn komplett wahnsinnig! Was glauben Sie wer sie sind?" Echte Bestürzung und Überraschung waren in seiner Stimme zu hören. Schrill hallte sie durch die alten Mauern, wurde immer wieder von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Fast schien es als hätte dieses Haus Gefallen daran gefunden mit den Sätzen der Beiden zu spielen uns so seine eigene Note in das Gespräch miteinzubringen.

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst los! Ich will hier weg. Sie können mich doch nicht einfach... HILFE! Ist denn hier niemand!" Immer verzweifelter versuchte Potter sich dem Griff des Zaubertränkemeisters zu entwinden, doch dessen Finger schlossen sich noch fester um seinen dünnen Oberarm. Er zappelte, versuchte mit seiner freien Hand den Arm, der ihn festhielt wegzuschlagen. Doch vergebens. Niemand kam ihm zu Hilfe, nichts rührte sich, und auch der Zaubertränkemeister schien unbeeindruckt von seinem Gebären.

Plötzlich überkam ihn eine Flut von Übelkeit. Einen kurzen Augenblick staute sie sich in seinem Magen, verursachte eine regelrechte Eruption und er übergab sich. Das wenige in seinem Magen wurde herausgepresst und er fühlte sich danach noch schlechter als vorher. Eine bleierne Schwäche legte sich über seine Glieder. Er war kaum noch in der Lage sich zu rühren. Potter merkte nur noch sehr nebenbei, dass seine Knie einsackten, und er nur deshalb nicht auf den Boden gesackt war, weil ihm ein kräftiger Arm um den Brustkorb stützte.

Dunkle Schatten tanzten vor seinen Augen, nur einige Augenblicke, bevor er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Wieder in diese dunkle Schwärze gleitend, die frei war von Träumen, von Visionen, Vergangenen, Zukünftigem. Eine atemlose Schwere bemächtigte sich seines Körpers und zog ihn in eine Sphäre, in der es nichts gab außer dem Nichts selbst.

Snape hob den bewusstlosen Körper erneut hoch und begann langsam die riesige Treppe in der Vorhalle empor zu gehen. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sich in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass das was er vorhatte richtig war. Dass er keine Fehler begehen würde, und dass er damit das Leben des Jungen retten würde. Er musste es sogar retten, um nicht selbst dem Elend zu verfallen, dass Potter heimgesucht hatte.

Er wusste, dass ein Entzug nicht leicht werden würde, dass dieses Gift, welches den jungen Körper des Knaben vergiftete nicht freiwillig aus seinem Kreislauf weichen würde. Und noch viel schlimmer als die körperlichen Auswirkungen würden die seelischen werden.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte vor, Potter zurückzuführen. Ihm alles wieder durchleben zu lassen, dass geschehen war. Die Zeit in Hogwarts, der Auftrag inmitten der Reihen Voldemorts zu gehen, sich selbst für die höhere Macht zu opfern. Doch vor allem würde er ihn noch einmal die Folter durchleben lassen, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, dass nun in seinen Armen lag. Abgewrackt, beinahe tot, nur noch an einem dünnen Faden des Lebens hängend.

Potters neues Zuhause war wie alles in diesem Haus, runtergekommen und verlassen, dennoch von einem bedrohlichen Eigenleben beseelt.

Der Raum schien sich etwas zu öffnen als der Zaubertränkemeister eintrat und den leblosen Körper auf das riesige Bett mit dem dunkelroten Baldachin legte. Als ob es aus eigenem Antrieb größer würde, etwas Platz für sich und seine neuen Bewohner schaffend.

An der Wand gegenüber des Bettes hing das vergilbte Bild einer jungen Frau. Und obwohl sie keine 20 Jahre sein konnte, lag ein Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht als hätte sie bereits Hunderte von Jahren gelebt. Ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst, verliehen ihr eine eigenartige Kühle. Das pompöse dunkelblaue Kleid, dass ihren zarten Körper umschmiegte, dominierte fast die gesamte Oberfläche des Bildes. Tiefblaue Augen starrten ihn aus dem bleichen Gesicht an, schienen ihn fast zu sezieren, ihn bloßzulegen, sein Inneres nach Außen kehren zu wollen. Dunkle Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht, verliehen ihr noch mehr Unwirkliches und Überirdisches. Ihre Hände gehorsam in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, versprachen vieles, konnten jedoch erst wenig davon erfüllt haben. Der Maler hatte sich große Mühe gegeben die gesamte Schönheit der Unbekannten einzufangen und doch ließ das Bild nur dunkel erahnen wie schön sie wirklich gewesen sein mochte.

Entgegen der allgemeinen Gesetzmäßigkeit bewegt sich in diesem Bild nichts. Es war starr und reglos, regte sich nicht mit der kleinsten Bewegung. Es war kein magisches Bild, vielmehr war jeder Pinselstrich von Hand eines Muggels geführt worden. Eines Genies wahrlich, dennoch nur ein Muggel.

Ungläubig blickte der Zaubertränkemeister auf das Gemälde, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern welche seiner Verwandte darauf abgebildet war. Doch er konnte sich an die junge Frau darauf nicht erinnern. Sie kam ihm durchaus bekannt vor, doch kein Name, keine Verbindung zu seiner Familie kam ihm in den Sinn. Dennoch ahnte er, dass sie eine entscheidende Rolle in seiner Familie gespielt haben musste. Als er sich weiter in dem Raum umsah entdeckte er immer mehr Utensilien, die einer Frau gehört haben musste. Der Frau auf dem Muggelgemälde. Eine Haarbürste, noch mit einigen dunklen Strähnen zwischen den Borsten, eine Schmuckschatulle, reich verziert und mit einem dumpfen Silberschimmer versehen. Ein Spiegel, der sie wohl in aller Schönheit gezeigt haben mochte, der auch ihre noch so kleinen Fehler zu einem unwiderstehlichen Ideal überstilisiert haben mochte.

Dieser Raum war von einem femininen Wesen beseelt, als ob er selbst die Eigenschaften seiner einstigen Bewohnerin übernommen hatte.

Snape wusste, dass Potter in diesen Gemäuern sicher war. Es war ein unbestimmter Eindruck, mehr eine Eingebung, die ihm versicherte, dass dieses Haus selbst dafür sorgen würde, dass ihm und seinem Gast nichts geschehen würde. Sie waren sicher hier, niemand würde sie hier suchen, niemand würde sich in ihre Belange einmischen. Hier würde alles beginnen, hier würde alles enden. Das Schicksal beider war somit eng miteinander verwoben, würde sich erst trennen, wenn der Tod selbst die Fäden durchtrennte.

TBC


	10. Der Anfang

**amunet**: Im Grunde isses doch nicht wichtig ob du eine böse Schwarzleserin warst, oder net, ich hab mich auf jeden fall riesig über dein Lob und dein Review gefreut.  
Ich muß ehrlich sagen, ich weiß noch net ob und wenn ja welche Rolle das Bild bzw. die Frau darauf haben werden. Die Szene war wohl eher eine Laune meinerseits, was natürlich nicht heißen soll, ich verquirks sie nicht noch weiter aber das wird wohl auch für mich noch weiter

**jessica:** das ist ein total liebes lob blush ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich dann auch nicht in zukunft

**freak:** lol mich auch glaubs mir

**lokus: **ich hoffe es kommen nun öfters update dieses kapitel ist eigentlich eh schon ne weile fertig, nur war ich bisher noch nicht fähig es nochmal korrektur zu lesen, deshalb kommt es etwas verspätet. und ich hoffe mal das nächste kapitel kommt auch wieder etwas früher als das letzte ;)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Wenn Liebe zu Hass wird  
Wenn der Feind der einzige Mensch ist,  
dem du noch vertrauen kannst.  
Wenn du den Schmerz willkommen heißt,  
nur um zu wissen dass du noch lebst.  
Wenn deine Realität so grausam ist,  
dass du nur noch Illusionen nachjagst  
Dann bist du in meiner Welt angekommen

Als Kind gefiel mir die Abgeschiedenheit der Wälder, diese beschauliche Ruhe, die eigentlich gar keine war. Besonders abends und nachts erwies sich die Einsamkeit gerade an Orten, die normale Menschen zu meiden schienen mehr als willkommen. Manche würden sagen, ich war schon als Kind ein Einzelgänger, ein Sonderling, dessen Zukunft bereits damals bestimmt worden war. Viele dachten ich hätte in gewisser Weise Angst vor anderen Menschen, suchte deshalb die Isolation, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ich verabscheute einfach nur die Anwesenheit anderer. Ihre dummen Gespräche und Floskeln, ihr gegenseitiges Beweihreichern um in der Gunst des Anderen zu steigen, und doch nicht verbergen können, dass ihre Wertschätzung mehr als niedrig war. Sie stanken regelrecht vor Verlogenheit und Unredlichkeit.

Ich hasste dieses ganze Getue und deshalb zog ich mich so weit es ging zurück. So weit weg von allem wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Niemand kümmerte es wenn ich tagelang nicht in dem Gefängnis auftauchte, dass manche mein Elternhaus schimpfen mochten. Solange nur der Schein gewahrt wurde, und ich den braven Sohn vorgab, den sich mein Vater wünschte. Solange ich diese Rolle wortlos spielte, standen mir gewisse Freiheiten zu. Ob aus einfachem Nichtinteresse oder willentlichem Zugeständnis kann ich heute nicht mehr sagen, und um ehrlich zu sein, es interessiert mich heute auch nicht mehr.

Im Laufe der Jahre kannte ich jeden Winkel in dem verkommenen Wald, der unser Anwesen umgab wie eine Liebende. Sträucher wuchsen nur bis zu einer unsichtbaren Linie, wagten nicht diese auch nur mit einem Blatt zu übertreten. Die mächtigen Ranken der uralten Bäume ineinander verwoben, ließen kaum einen Blick dahinter zu, bildeten eine kompakte Mauer aus Blattwerk und Geäst. Und doch ließ mich dieser Wald gewähren, als würde er meine Anwesenheit akzeptieren. Ich brauchte nur einige Schritte gehen und ein unsichtbarer Weg schien sich mir zu eröffnen. Ich konnte das ärgste Dickicht durchstreifen ohne den geringsten Kratzer davonzutragen. War ich hungrig, fand ich einen Strauch Beeren, war ich durstig fand ich eine spärliche Quelle. Tiere mieden mich, und ich mied sie.

Erst heute wird mir bewusst welch seltsame Fügung es gewesen sein muss diesen Fuchs gefunden zu haben. Schon von weitem hörte ich sein klägliches Wimmern, seine verzweifelten Rufe nach Hilfe. Und als ich seinem Wehklagen folgte, fand ich ihn. Eine Pfote in einer primitiven Muggelfalle, blutig und zertrümmert.

Ich sah in seine Augen, sah darin seine Angst und seinen Schmerz. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, würde ich ihn nicht aus seiner Lage befreien. Und ich hätte es tun können, ich hätte ihn befreien können, und ihn mit einem knappen Heilzauber seiner Schmerzen befreien können. Doch ich tat es nicht.

Die bloße Anwesenheit, seine Dummheit sich von so einem primitiven Werkzeug fangen zu lassen, die Tatsache, dass dieser Wald doch nicht nur mir gehörte, ließ mich wütend werden. Ich hasste dieses Tier dafür, dass es mir meine Illusion geraubt hatte, dass es mir auf seine erbärmliche Art gezeigt hatte, dass ich nicht allein war. Dass es noch andere Menschen gab, denen dieser Wald Zutritt gewährt. Ich verabscheute diese mitleidserregende Kreatur dafür. Und deshalb tat ich nichts.

Ich saß ihm gegenüber. Stunde um Stunde. Sah wie sich seine Augen immer mehr vom Schmerz verschleierten. Wie sein Körper zuckte und sich in der Falle wand, und es dadurch nur noch schlimmer machte. Ich weiß heute nicht mehr wie lange ich dem Tier gegenübergesessen habe, wie lange ich ihm in seinem Todeskampf beobachtete habe. Doch als er endlich starb empfand ich weder Erleichterung noch Genugtuung. Ich war wie ein Forscher der akribisch ein Experiment beobachtete. Doch danach habe ich nie wieder den Wald betreten. Er schien mir mit einem Mal nicht mehr wichtig genug. Er hatte seinen Zauber für mich verloren, seine Magie, sein Wesen war ihm mit einem Mal geraubt.

Als ich an dem Bett des jungen Helden saß, erinnerte ich mich wieder daran. Und die Parallelen zu damals waren verblüffend. Auch heute war ich mehr oder weniger zum Zusehen verdammt. Dieses mal jedoch nicht aus eigenem Antrieb. Dieses Mal wollte ich helfen, doch mir waren die Hände gebunden. Und auch in dieser Situation war mir eine Illusion genommen worden. Die des strahlenden Helden, der erhaben war über das Böse, das er niedergestreckt hatte, allein durch seinen Willen, durch seinen verfluchten Hang zum Guten.

* * *

Der Junge wälzte sich in den Lacken, immer wieder und wieder. Krämpfe durchzuckten seinen Körper, ließen ihn in unmöglichen Positionen verharren. Ein kalter, klebriger Schweißfilm hatte sich über seinen gesamten Körper ausgebreitet, verursachte eine unerträgliche Geruchsmischung aus Erbrochenen, Schweiß und Fäkalien. Das Zimmer war von dem Zaubertränkemeister abgedunkelt worden. Nur einige wenige Kerzen hatte der Professor brennen lassen. 

Potter keuchte, schien fast an seinem eigenen Atem zu ersticken. Er wandte sich, warf seinen Körper unkontrolliert von einer Seite auf die andere, stöhnte erschreckend schwach, fuhr mit seinem Oberkörper hoch, sah den Professor nur einen kurzen Augenblick an um dann erneut bewusstlos zurückzufallen. Der Junge vollführte einen wahren Veitstanz, der sich über mehrere Stunden hinwegzog. Einmal fiel seine Körpertemperatur bedrohlich nach unten, dann wiederum stieg sein Fieber in lebensbedrohliche Höhen.

Der Professor beobachtet dies alles stumm. Handelte fast schon mechanisch um sich den Gegebenheiten anzupassen, griff das Fieber nach dem Jungen, legte er kühle Bandagen auf seine Stirn. Litt der Körper unter Unterkühlung, wickelte er ihn in die wärmende Bettdecke ein. Immer wieder versuchte er Potter Wasser einzuflößen, konnte jedoch kaum mehr als seine Lippen mit dem feuchten Nass benetzen.

Immer wieder fiel der Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters auf den jungen Körper. Er sah Narben an vielen Stellen, manche schon einige Zeit alt, andere sehr viel jüngeren Datums. Sein gesamter Leib war mit blauen Flecken übersät, von dunkelblau bis grünlich. Einige mochten von den Torturen herrühren, die er gerade durchlebte. Andere waren eindeutig älter.

Snape beschäftigte sich nur sehr nebensächlich mit den Verletzungen, wusste, dass dies ein Teil der Geschichte war, in die der Junge geschlittert war. Und er würde später, wenn sowohl er als Potter wieder zu klaren Gedanken fähig waren, dem versuchen auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch vorerst war sein Denken von dem Entzug beherrscht, den er Junge zu durchleiden hatte.

Es mochten Tage vergangen sein, in denen sich der Zustand Potters kaum veränderte. Sein Puls so rasend schnell war, dass Snape manchmal glaubte, sein Herz würde jede Sekunde unter der Belastung zerspringen. Immer wieder übergab sich der Junge, spie jedoch nicht viel mehr als Magensäfte aus. Wenn der Zaubertränkemeister die Bettwäsche wechselte, war sie bereits Minuten danach erneut durchschwitzt.

Manchmal schlug Potter so wild um sich, dass Snape sich gezwungen sah ihn zu fesseln um sich nicht noch mehr Verletzungen zuzufügen. Es war ein unbestimmter Kampf. Noch immer war Snape nicht davon überzeugt, dass er das Richtige tat. Und auch die Tinkturen, die er dem Jungen immer wieder verabreichte schienen kaum zu helfen. Und obwohl er sie vorsichtig auswählte um Potter nicht noch mehr zuzumuten, schien es mitunter als würden sie die Situation verschlimmern.

Der Zaubertränkemeister kam sich hilflos vor, als würde er gegen Windmühlen kämpfen, sich gegen sein eigenes Schicksal stellen. Jegliche Bemühung dem gefallenen Helden zu helfen schien vergebens. Und manchmal dachte Snape er sollte sich einfach nur in seinen Stuhl fallen lassen, die bleiernen Glieder hängen lassen und warten. Warten ob der Junge diesen Kampf überlebte oder starb. Ob sich in dem geschändeten Körper noch genügen Lebenswillen befand um diese Krise zu überwinden, oder ob seine Vermutung Potter wäre schon längst gestorben sich bewahrheitete.

Doch er tat es nicht, er wechselte weiter die Lacken, säuberte den bleichen, ausgezehrten Körper, versuchte ihn immer wieder Medizin und Flüssigkeit einzuflößen, wachte weiter an seiner Seite und hoffte, dass er überleben würde.

So verging Stunde um Stunde, vielleicht sogar Tage. Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste es nicht mehr. Sein Zeitgefühl war ihm schon längst abhanden gekommen. Doch dann endlich schien Potters Körper ruhiger zu werden. Sein Atmen, meist nur zu einem heiseren Röcheln verkommen, normalisierte sich. Die blasse Haut legte wie von selbst ihren gräulichen Schimmer ab und erschien von etwas Leben erfüllt zu werden. Potters Augenlider die noch vor Kurzem unkontrolliert gezuckt hatte, beruhigten sich und gaben ihm einen schon fast friedlichen Ausdruck. Langsam kehrte sogar etwas Farbe in seine Lippen und Wangen zurück.

Die Verwandlung war so plötzlich, so unerwartet, dass der Professor es zuerst gar nicht glauben konnte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Junge über den Berg war, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war, und nur noch kleinere Eruptionen vor ihnen standen? War die Qual die sie beide die letzten Stunden heimgesucht hatte vorüber, würde Snape wirklich eine Chance geboten aufzuarbeiten was sie beide zerstört hatte?

Der Zaubertränkemeister wagte kaum den Blick von dem sich hebend und senkenden Brustkorb zu lösen. Der Junge lag so friedlich in dem überdimensionalen Bett, als wäre niemals etwas geschehen. Als hätte es die letzten Stunden nicht gegeben.

Ungläubig wachte Snape auch weiter an dem Bett des Kranken, wagte kaum den Blick irgendwohin anders zu richten. Doch allmählich traute er dem Frieden und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen. Die Schwere die ihn überkam war überwältigend. Sein Körper schmerzte, seine Glieder waren steif und schwer. Erst jetzt erlaubt er sich die Müdigkeit zu spüren, die ihn bereits seit langem heimgesucht hatte. Die Anspannung ließ allmählich nach, zeigte ihm wie knapp er an seine Grenzen gegangen war. Wie sehr ihn dies alles doch ausgelaugt hatte, an ihm gezehrt hatte, seine Energien aufgefressen hatte. Immer schwerer wurden seine Augenlider, immer unerträglicher war es ihm wach zu bleiben.

Ohne es zu wollen, fiel er in einen tiefen erschöpften Schlaf.

TBC...


End file.
